El ángel de las presentes navidades
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: El ángel de la navidad nacio en la tierra para recordarles a los humanos, sin embargo las cosas no son tan sencillas como se esperaba¿Que pasara? SasuxNaru
1. Prologo

_**El ángel de las presentes navidades**_

**Prologo**

En una noche tranquila, la nieve caía como perlas del cielo, y el frío calaba los huesos, era la víspera de navidad, y todo el mundo se encontraba en sus casa con sus seres queridos, disfrutando de la compañía y de esa atmósfera que solo en esa época se puede sentir, fue en esa noche en que un pequeño nació, en una humilde y vieja casucha, en la parte mas pobre de aquella ciudad.

-Mi pequeño –dijo la mujer pelirroja al pequeño bebe que tenia solo unos minutos de nacido.

La mujer se llamaba Kushina, una persona de gran corazón y nobles sentimientos, era pobre, y estaba sola, pues su esposo se había ido ala guerra y jamás regreso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar el viento helado y la nieve, dejando ver a un hombre de elegantes ropas, era pelinaranja de ojos grises, aparentaba tener unos 32 años.

-Pein… -dijo la mujer con cierto temor, mientras inconscientemente abrazaba a su bebe contra su pecho.

-Veo que ya ha nacido –dijo con frialdad –El hijo de mi hermano…

-S-si…

-Bien… Le prometí a mi hermano que cuidaría de ti y de tu bastardo…

-¡No te permito que le hables así a mi hijo! –le grito

-Como quieras –dijo y dio se hizo a un lado para que una, mujer pelinegra de ojos de igual color entrara –Ella es Shizune, y será tu dama de compañía

-Es un placer Kushina-sama –dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

-Llevados a casa y ve que coman –dijo y se fue.

-Venga con migo Kushina-sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los años, el pequeño de nombre Naruto ya tenia 5 años, era un pequeño muy alegre y hermoso, sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos eran del color del cielo, pero para desgracia del pequeño, su madre cayo enferma y murió, quedando al cuidado de su despiadado tío, el hermano mayor de su padre y ahora único familiar vivo…

-¡Naruto! –grito el hombre con voz gruesa y enojada lo que hizo que el pequeño se asustara y ocultara, pero como sabia, jamás podría esconderse de ese hombre.

El hombre de cabellos de fuego lo saco de su escondite, jalándolo del cabello, el niño le miro con terror, sabia lo que el hombre a quien debía llamar "tío" le haría.

-¡Mocoso desobediente! –le dijo para luego propinarle una fuerte bofetada, lo que hizo que los delicados labios del pequeño sangraran -¡Ya te he dicho que cuando yo te llame debes venir al instante! –le grito golpeándolo nuevamente.

El pequeño había comenzado a llorar desde el primer golpe pero había aprendido a mantenerse callado, si no quería recibir mas golpes o algo peor.

El hombre lo tomo por los hombros, lanzándolo contra el escritorio, boca abajo, el pequeño cerro los ojos fuertemente, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, el hombre comenzó a llenar su pequeño cuerpo de carisias sucias. se bajo el cierre del pantalón para liberar su hombría, le bajo los pantaloncitos al pequeño y... Esta vez el pequeño si grito de dolor, ¿Cuántas veces había pasado lo mismo desde que su madre murió?, ya había perdido la cuenta, siempre era lo mismo, su "tío" llegaba, se emborrachaba y lo golpeaba por cualquier cosa para después profanar su pequeño cuerpo mas y mas, finalmente se quedaba dormido y el pequeño adolorido, herido y con deseos de morir.

-¡Oh dios! –exclamo la joven pelinegra –El amo se sobrepaso esta vez –dijo con pesar mientras atendía las heridas con un dejo de tristeza.

_¿Cuánto dolor seria capaz de soportar alguien de tan corta edad?_

-Shi… -intento decir con dificultad

-Shh, no digas nada, descansa mi pequeño niño –le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la cual, mostraba unas pequeñas marcas, evidente prueba del maltrato que sufría a manos de ese ser al que no se podía llamar persona –Algún día te llevare lejos de aquí, adonde el amo no pueda encontrarte.

El pequeño le sonrió agradecido y se quedo dormido, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, estaba demasiado cansado, emocional y físicamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los cielos, donde habitan los Ángeles, se encontraban, el Ángel del conocimiento, el Ángel mas anciano y el Ángel de las pasadas navidades se encontraban reunidos, los tres hablaban y discutían sobre otro ángel, sobre el ángel de las presentes navidades.

-El Ángel de las navidades presentes se encuentra en peligro –hablo el ángel mas anciano un ángel de avanzada edad, de cabellos blancos y larga barba, vestía una túnica blanca y tenia unas hermosas alas blancas.

-Y no solo mi hermano –dijo el ángel de las pasadas navidades, un hombre de tez clara, cabello blanco, vestía una túnica verde con motivos navideños, sus alas eran de un color verdoso y resplandecían ligeramente –También lo que el representa.

-Sin el ángel de las presentes navidades, los humanos comenzaran ha olvidarse de la navidad y lo que es peor, olvidaran su significado y las enseñanzas de nuestro señor –explico el ángel del conocimiento, un hombre castaño de ojos café con anteojos, vestía una túnica blanca y sus alas eran blancas.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? –cuestiono el ángel de las pasadas navidades –Ya mi hermano ha olvidado su naturaleza divina, todo gracias a las atrocidades que la criatura humana le ha hecho –dijo con tristeza

-Si el ha olvidado lo que es, el humano no tardara en hacerlo, hasta que solo los ángeles lo recordemos –dijo el ángel mas anciano mientras se apoyaba en su bastón.

-Ángel del conocimiento –llamo el ángel de las pasadas navidades –Tu eres el mas sabio de entre todos los ángeles del cielo, dinos, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

El ángel del conocimiento se llevo una mano al mentón, cerro los ojos, para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Hermanos, yo, a pesar de ser el mas sabio de todos, no encuentro la solución a este problema –dijo el aludido.

-Tal vez yo tenga la solución –dijo una voz femenina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fiction

YoukoSaiyo: Si, si lo se, ya sabemos que aun falta para navidad, pero aun así, espero que les guste n-n


	2. apitulo 1: Salvando al ángel

**Capitulo 1: Salvando al ángel**

_-Ángel del conocimiento –llamo el ángel de las pasadas navidades –Tu eres el mas sabio de entre todos los ángeles del cielo, dinos, ¿Qué debemos hacer?_

_El ángel del conocimiento se llevo una mano al mentón, cerro los ojos, para aclarar sus pensamientos._

_-Hermanos, yo, a pesar de ser el mas sabio de todos, no encuentro la solución a este problema –dijo el aludido._

_-Tal vez yo tenga la solución –dijo una voz femenina._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a los presentes apareció una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azul cielo, vestía una armadura estilo romano de color blanco con adornos en dorado, de su cintura colgaba una hermosa espada con el grabado de una paloma y de su espalda sobresalían dos hermosas alas blancas con las puntas en negro, además de una gran pechonalidad (XD), ella era uno de los arcángeles principales ella era el ángel protector, su nombre era Tsunade.

-¡Ángel protector! –exclamaron los presentes al unísono, la aludida les sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el ángel mas anciano –Creí que tu y Gabriel estaban ocupados encargándose de Lucifer.

-Las cosas en la Tierra se están complicando, mas ahora que el ángel de las presentes navidades ha olvidado quien es y lo que representa –dijo –Y sin el, mucho me temo que pronto el humano olvidara que nuestro señor Jesucristo, nació vivió y murió con y por ellos y si eso sucede la tierra estará en control de Lucifer.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos? –pregunto el ángel del conocimiento.

-Hacer que recuerde su naturaleza celestial…

-¿Cómo lo haremos? –pregunto el ángel de las pasadas navidades

-De eso no se preocupen –dijo cruzándose de brazos –Déjenlo en mis manos –dijo y se fue, dejando a los presentes confundidos pero aliviados y preocupados por los que habitaban la tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un hermoso castillo, algo alejado de donde nuestro pequeño ángel se encontraba, vivia in Conde y su familia, eran felices y bondadosos amos, por lo que los sirvientes los apreciaban y querían, pero las cosas estaban por cambiar, pues ya hacia un tiempo, la joven esposa del conde y sus dos hijos habían caído presas de una extraña y rara enfermedad

-Ángel Ino –llamo una voz no terrenal a una hermosa mujer rubia y bellos ojos azules que vestía de sirvienta

-¡Ángel de la muerte! –exclamo ella –Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto temiendo la respuesta -¿Haz venido por la señora y sus hijos?

El aludido no le respondió, pero a cambio aparecio frente a ella, vestía una larga túnica blanca con una franja en negro, una de sus alas era negra y la otra blanca, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, su cabeza estaba adornada con una coronilla en forma de picos.

-Ángel Ino –hablo el ángel de la muerte –Como bien sabes la vida del humano es corta, unas mas que otras.

-Ángel de la muerte –dijo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes –Por favor dime, ¿Por quien de ellos haz venido?

-La Condesa y sus hijos han caído enfermos, ne –el ángel no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-¡No! –exclamo dejándose caer de rodillas y llorando amargamente -¡Mis pequeños y la señora no!

El ángel de la muerte la miro con tristeza y sintiéndose culpable por tener que hacer su trabajo, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer, el era la muerte y como tal debía de dar el descanso a los que sufrían, un alivio a su dolor, a su agonía, pero para los vivos era un tormento.

-Ángel Ino –hablo el ángel de la muerte después de un rato de silencio –Debes saber que de los dos pequeños, solo uno morirá.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo mirándolo con ojos llorosos

-¿Qué? –dijo confundida

-Me llevare a su madre esta noche…. Y mañana, cuando el sol se oculte me llevare a uno de los hermanos.

-¿A quien?

-A aquel cuya mente ilumina las sombras de la ignorancia ….

-Itachi –dijo mientras mas lagrimas corrían por su rostro

-… Si….

Silencio Sepulcral

-Debes hablar con el, Ángel Ino –dijo el ángel de la muerte –Debes contarle de nosotros, ya que el es de los pocos humanos que se unirán a nosotros los ángeles.

-Si –dijo con pesar.

El Ángel de la muerte se acerco a ella para secar sus lagrimas y besar su frente.

-Tienes que ser fuerte pequeña ángel –dijo –Ya que tu serás la guía en este mundo para el otro pequeño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven Ángel de cabellos de dorados entro a la habitación del pequeño de tan solo 10 años de edad, quien se encontraba en cama, parecía dormir, pero al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado abrió os ojos.

-Ino –dijo con voz apenas audible.

-Hola Itachi-chan

El niño le sonrió y la miro, dándose cuenta, que la rubia despedía un resplandor dorado y que de su espalda sobresalían dos hermosas alas.

-Que hermosa eres –le dijo sonriéndole con dificultad.

-Itachi-chan –dijo conteniendo sus deseos de romper en llanto -¿Sabes que soy un ángel?

-¿Voy a morir?

El ángel rubia se quedo en estado de shock no solo por la pregunta del niño, también por el tono usado al ser formulada, un tono tranquilo, inocente y dulce sin ningún rastro de miedo

-¿Cómo es el cielo? –pregunto al saber que la respuesta de su anterior pregunta no llegaría.

-Es hermoso, no hay sufrimiento, ni dolor, todo es felicidad y paz –le dijo acariciando su húmedo cabello por el sudor –Haz sido un buen niño, estoy segura de que te trasformaras en un ángel de la guarda.

El le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como el ángel de la muerte habia dicho, la Condesa fue la primera en morir en brazos de su amado esposo y al día siguiente el mayor de los hijos le siguió, el único que sobrevivió a tan funesta enfermedad fue el mas pequeño, pero caro pago el haberse salvado pues ya nunca volvería a caminar.

-Mi señor Conde –llamo la voz de la rubio.

-¿Qué quieres Ino? –le pregunto el hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

-Le he traído algo de comer.

-No quiero nada.

-Pero tiene que comer

-¡Ya he dicho que no tengo hambre! –le grito –Lo siento Ino no fue mi intención gritar.

-No tiene importancia mi señor –le dijo –Pero debe alimentarse y ser fuerte por el amo Sasuke.

-Si, tienes razón –dijo –Sasuke me necesita, tengo que ser fuerte, se que Mikoto lo quiere así.

La rubia le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los cielos, el Ángel protector se encontraba en un amplio alón, parecía intranquila, pues el tiempo pasaba rápido en la tierra

-Tsunade –llamo un hermoso ángel rubio, ojos azul cielo estaba vestido con una armadura estilo romano de color blanco con adornos en dorado, sus alas eran blancas con las puntas en negro, estaba acompañado por otro ángel de cabello negro y ojos igual color, sus alas y vestiduras eran iguales a las del otro ángel.

-¡Gabriel, Rafael! –exclamo ella

-Tsunade –hablo Gabriel -¿Ya haz elegido a quien enviaras ala tierra?

-Si –le respondió.

-¿A quien? –pregunto Rafael

-Deidara…

-¿Deidara? –repitió Gabriel -¿Tu mano derecha?

-A si es

-¿Por qué lo haz elegido a el y no al protector del ángel de las presentes navidades?

-Fue decisión del consejo, que Deidara fuera su guía y protector en la tierra no Sai, por ello el no nacería como humano, solo tomaría el cuerpo de alguien que ya hubiese muerto.

-¿Y ya haz encontrado un cuerpo compatible? –le pregunto Gabriel

-Si…

-En vez de complicarnos tanto, deberíamos de ir nosotros los generales y ayudarlo –gruño Rafael interrumpiendo a su compañera.

-Hermano… -hablo el Tsunade –Bien sabes que los generales del cielo solo podemos ir a la tierra como espíritus y nada mas.

-Si el Ángel de las presentes navidades ha olvidado su naturaleza celestial –continuo Gabriel -¿Crees acaso que podría vernos o por lo menos escucharnos?

-Bueno… Yo…

-¡Ángel protector! –interrumpió la voz del ángel de las pasadas navidades.

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Gabriel

-¡Es el ángel de las futuras navidades!

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y sin perder tiempo, siguieron al Ángel de las pasadas navidades, asta llegar a un a lo que parecía una cama hecha de nubes en la que un "anciano" se encontraba durmiendo.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamaron los tres generales al ver al durmiente.

El cabello del anciano era largo, de color gris y blanco, su rostro era el de un joven de entre 23 y 25 años, vestía una túnica negra, sus alas eran de color gris, su piel era oscura, sus manos estaban cruzadas en su pecho y parecían las de un anciano de 80 años.

-Esta comenzando –hablo Rafael rompiendo el terrible silencio

-Si esto continua así, si el ángel de las presentes navidades no recuerda quien es, el y todo lo que representa y significa la navidad desaparecerá para siempre –dijo Gabriel

-Y no solo el –hablo el Ángel de las pasadas navidades –El Ángel de las futuras navidades y yo le seguiremos –dijo –Ya que sin el presente, no hay futuro y el pasado se olvida rápido si no hay algo que ayude a recordar.

Tsunade les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Ángel protector?

-Iré con Deidara –dijo sin mirarlos –Es hora de que se prepare para ir ala tierra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo en la tierra paso rápidamente, tanto así que el pequeño pelirrojo ya tenia 15 años, la vida con su tío era horrible, pero soportable, gracias a la pelinegra que lo cuidaba como una madre.

-Shizune –llamo el rubio.

-Hola Naruto –dijo la pelinegra mientras continuaba con sus labores – ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto al verlo sonreír como nunca.

-Pein saldrá de viaje –dijo el rubio feliz –Y no regresara hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-¡Que bueno! –exclamo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.

-Por primera vez podré dormir sin temor a que el entre a mi habitación y… -La mujer lo hizo callar.

-No te preocupes pequeño, ya veras que algún día te sacare de aquí.

-Arigatou Shizune –le dijo sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel hombre pelinaranja se encontraba en su despacho, en su mano tenía la foto de Naruto, ese ser que desde el principio le había robado el corazón, esos ojos cielo, sus dorados cabellos que olían a rosas, todo el era idéntico a su amado hermano, pero aun mas hermoso y le pertenecía solo a el, el hombre sabía que su joven sobrino jamás le pertenecería en alma y que jamás le daría su corazón y eso lo enfurecía enormemente, lo que ocasionaba que todas las noches entrara a su habitación para hacerlo suyo, aunque solo fuera su cuerpo, profanando aun mas ese divino ser.

-Naruto… -dijo con lujuria mientras el mismo se acariciaba –Mmm…

Definitivamente aquel tipo era un cerdo, un ser despreciable y bajo que había condenado a toda la humanad solo por satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade se encontraba mirando la tierra a través de una gran fuente creada con nubes, estaba acompañada por un ángel de larga cabellera rubia, vestía una túnica blanca adornada con una cinta gris, sus alas eran color blanco y tenían un ligero resplandor.

-¿Es el? –pregunto el ángel mirando el reflejo del joven rubio.

-Si –le respondió el ángel protector

-A pesar de que su apariencia es diferente, sigue teniendo esa mirada y esa aura tranquila –dijo el ángel.

-Es verdad –le contesto Tsunade –Debemos actuar pronto o Lucifer se apoderara de la tierra –dijo cambiando radicalmente la conversación.

-Si

-Deidara… Se que tu no eres un guerrero, un arcángel, pero quiero que tengas esto –dijo entregándole su propia espada.

-Pero….

-No digas nada –le ordeno –Solo cumple con tu misión y protege al ángel de las presentes navidades –le dijo Recuerda que tu serás su guía y maestro.

-Si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven rubio se encontraba placidamente durmiendo, de pronto, la puerta se abrió con sumo cuidado, para evitar que el durmiente despertara, la cual fue cerrada con el mismo cuidado, y unos ojos con mirada lasciva se posaron en el cuerpo que se encontraba frente a el, aquella sombra subió a la cama, sentándose sobre sus piernas, lo que ocasiono que el rubio despertara bruscamente.

-Ti-tío –dijo el ojiazul mirándolo con terror.

-Shh, no digas nada –le dijo con un tono de sensualidad mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la pijama del rubio.

-No… por favor… -rogó mientras las lagrimas corrían libres por sus ojos –No otra vez

El hombre no hizo caso a las suplicas del joven de ojos cielos, solo continuo con su labor desvistiendo al mas joven.

-Eres hermoso –le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

El rubio cerro los ojos sintiéndose sucio, usado, quería morir en ese momento lo deseaba, no, deseaba verlo muerto a el, de pronto algo en su interior comenzó a arder, abrió los ojos de golpe y miro la cara de aquel ser que se deleitaba poseyendo su cuerpo, frunció el seño y sin siquiera pensarlo lo golpeo, lo que ocasiono la furia de su violador.

-¡¡Maldita puta! –le grito mientras lo golpeaba salvajemente y lo penetraba de la misma manera, lastimando su interior herido, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Ahh!... Ya no… -rogó con voz lastimera mientras las lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos

-Eso es… mmmm… llora… ahh… No sabes como me exita –dijo mientras lamía sus lagrimas con lujuria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar cercano de donde se encontraba el joven ángel, una familia lloraba la perdida de uno de sus hijos, la anciana mujer lloraba desconsolada mientras sellaban el sarcófago del joven y cerraban la catacumba, la noche callo y en aquel lugar que horas antes habia sido testigo de tan triste escena, el sarcófago se abrió y un joven de larga cabello rubio, vestido con un elegante traje fúnebre, se levanto de su tumba, abrió los ojos revelando dos hermosas orbes azules, salio de su ataúd y se miro con detenimiento.

-Así que esto es tener un cuerpo humano -se dijo el ángel

-Deidara… -hablo una voz no terrenal, el aludido reconoció la voz y se arrodillo ante un fulgor que apareció delante suyo –Debes sacar al ángel de las presentes navidades de su prisión

-Como ordene –dijo y salio de la catacumba cuidando de no ser visto.

Camino por las calles desiertas en esa fría noche de invierno.

-El ángel de las presentes navidades esta cerca, lo presiento –se dijo el ahora rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el castillo en el que vivía el ángel de la guarda rubia se encontraba un joven, se encontraba un joven de cabello de color negro con tonalidades en azul marino, sus ojos eran negros y fríos, estaba en una silla de ruedas.

El joven se encontraba mirando el vació desde la terraza de su habitación cuando el ángel rubia entro con una charola con comida.

-Señorito –hablo la rubia.

-Vete Ino –le dijo sin mirarla –No tengo hambre.

-Pero tiene que comer.

-Yo te dije que no tengo hambre! –le grito esta vez mirándola –Lo lamento –Se disculpo al ver el rostro triste de la mujer.

-No tiene importancia –le dijo la rubia –Pero tiene que comer o podría enfermar –le dijo sonriéndole

-Esta bien… -dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa que había en la habitación –Comeré, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que me cuentes esa historia.

-¿De los reyes magos?

-Si esos –la rubia sonrió.

-Bueno… -dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla –Hace mucho tiempo, en una noche fría, tres reyes de reinos muy lejanos viajaron guiados por una estrella, la estrella de Belén, pasaron por muchas penurias, pero finalmente llegaron a un humilde pesebre en el que se encontraba un pequeño recién nacido, en el lugar, también se encontraban pastores de diferentes regiones, quienes habían sido avisados por el arcángel Gabriel del nacimiento de este pequeño, el hijo de Dios que vino para salvarnos, entregando su cuerpo y sangre…

-¿Cómo se llamaban estos reyes?

-Gaspar, Melchor y Baltasar, los tres reyes magos, que le regalaron el oro, el incienso y la mirra

-¿Y porque?

-El oro porque era rey, el incienso por ser dios y la mirra porque moriría por nosotros –dijo –Después de darle los tesoros, los tres retornaron a sus reinos en donde compartieron las buenas nuevas, asta el final de sus días, cuando llego la hora de sus muertes, séles convirtió en ángeles, los ángeles encargados de proteger y recordarles a los humanos el día en que el salvador nació –dijo –Es por eso que los tres reyes son conocidos como los ángeles de las navidades…

-Hn

-Ahora cumpla con su parte del trato n-n

-A mi hermano le gustaba mucho esa historia, ne? –dijo con tristeza

-… Si…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cayo la noche nuevamente, y una figura oculta en las sombras, caminaba por las calles solitarias que se encontraban cubiertas por la nieve, se detuvo frente a una imponente casona, en el corazón mismo de esa ciudad llamada Londres.

-Es aquí –se dijo –El ángel de las presentes navidades se encuentra aquí.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola espero les guste el capitulo nn nos vemos prontito


	3. Recuerdos de un Ángel

**Capitulo 2.- Recuerdos de un Ángel**

El Ángel rubio, oculto al notar que un carruaje salía de la mansión y se alejaba asta desaparecer en las penumbras de la noche, Sin pensarlo mas, trepo por el muro para ingresar en la mansión.

-El Ángel de las presentes navidades debe estar arriba –se dijo y como si de un ladrón se trataba entro en la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer pelinegra se encontraba en la habitación del rubio atendiéndolo.

-Mi pobre pequeño –dijo la pelinegra mientras acariciaba la mejilla del durmiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto se encontraba sumergido en un sueño profundo, se veía a si mismo en una tienda de campaña, se encontraba sentado junto a otro dos hombres mas, uno de piel oscura que aparentaba no tener mas de 30 años y el otro de piel blanca, de edad avanzada, vestidos con elegantes ropajes y hermosas coronas con incrustaciones de diferentes y preciosas joyas._

_-Pronto llegaremos a Jerusalén –hablo el mayor de los tres._

_-Si no estoy mal informado, el rey de ese lugar podría decirnos donde se encuentra el salvador –se escucho decir a si mismo._

_-He escuchado que es un ser despiadado –hablo el mas joven de los tres (el de piel oscura)_

_-Yo también lo he escuchado –dijo el segundo mas joven (Naruto) –Pero no tenemos otra opción._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver en el interior pero no lo suficiente para ser visto.

-Es el… -dijo al ver al rubio dormido en la cama.

El Ángel de la guarda entro sigilosamente a la habitación.

-Ángel de las presentes Navidades –lo llamo Deidara en un susurro.

-¿Quién es usted? –escucho de labios de la pelinegra.

-Tranquila… -le dijo –No he venido a lastimarlos.

La mujer le miro sorprendida al percatarse del aura que rodeaba al joven, revelando su identidad angelical, se dejo caer de rodillas en shock.

-Eres un Ángel… -dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos y con lagrimas en los ojos, que se encontraban y con lagrimas en los ojos que se encontraban abiertos de par en par.

-Puedes ver a través de este disfraz –no lo preguntaba lo afirmaba.

-¿Q-que hace aquí ángel?

-Vine por mi hermano –dijo mirando al dormido de reojo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Un Ángel? –el Ángel de la guarda asintió lentamente –P-pe-pero…

-El es el Ángel de las presentes Navidades fue enviado a la tierra para recordarles a los humanos el porque nuestro señor vino, vivió y murió por los humanos.

La pelinegra estaba sin habla y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, el ángel se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Shizune… Inocente y pura… -comenzó a decir –Los Ángeles te debemos mucho… Haz cuidado de nuestro hermano y todo lo que el representa y te lo agradecemos –dijo –Pero... Aun debemos pedirte un ultimo favor, permíteme llevármelo de aquí…. Este no es un lugar seguro para el.

La mujer asintió, ante esto el ángel no pudo evitar sonreírle en agradecimiento.

Deidara le dio la espalda y se acerco al otro ángel rubio quien parecía tener pesadillas, lo tomo en brazos y este pareció relajarse por el contacto, incluso se acurruco en busca de mas comodidad, el ángel de la guarda miro nuevamente ala mujer.

-Cuídelo mucho por favor –le rogó Shizune mientras cubría al durmiente con una manta –El es como un hijo para mi.

-No te preocupes… Shizune –dijo –Cuidare de el con mi vida.

-Gracias.

El Ángel salio de la habitación, seguido de la mujer quien, tan pronto llegaron a la puerta principal se apresuro a abrirla.

-Que la paz sea contigo –le dijo el Ángel de la guarda.

-Y con usted señor –le respondió la mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Ángel de la guarda se dirigió al cementerio lejos de aquella terrible ciudad, lejos de aquel hombre cruel, entro a la catacumba en la que había despertado

-Ángel Deidara… -escucho el ángel de la guarda.

-¿Eres tu Ángel de la muerte? –pregunto al tiempo que recostaba al dormido en el ataúd en el que había despertado para que estuviese mas cómodo.

(YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬U Si eso es comodidad yo no quiero estar cómoda nunca Lizerg-chan: Ni yo nnU)

El aludido no le respondió, pero apareció frente a el.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto el ángel de la guarda.

-Te traigo un mensaje de los generales del cielo –dijo con seriedad.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Este lugar no es seguro ni para ti ni para el Ángel de las presentes navidades –dijo –Por ello deberás partir al sur, ahí encontraras un castillo en el que vive un ángel de la guarda como tu.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi hermano?

-Su nombre es Ino –dijo –Ella es la protectora del joven heredero de ese castillo.

-Tan pronto como el Ángel de las presentes navidades pueda moverse nos pondremos en camino…

-No…. Tiene que ser ahora.

-Bien… Pero antes quiero que me respondas algo.

-Dime…

-¿Cuál es el destino que le espera a la humana de nombre Shizune?

El Ángel de la muerte cerro los ojos y suspiro con tristeza.

-Aquella que cuido de nuestro hermano le espera una muerte terrible a manos de quien le causo daño a un Ángel –dijo –Pero será recompensado con el cielo y se unirá a nosotros como una hermana mas.

-Ya veo… -dijo el ángel de la guarda

Silencio….

-Ángel guardián Deidara

-¿Si?

-Ten cuidado –dijo –Recuerda que de ti depende la seguridad de nuestro hermano… Pero también el que Lucifer no se apodere de las almas de los humanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre pelinaranja retorno después de unas horas, no podía alejarse del rubio menor sin volverse loco (YoukoSaiyo:¬¬ muy tarde), entro a su mansión golpeando la puerta.

-¡Naruto! –llamo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de este de golpe y al no encontrarlo busco a su sirvienta.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! –le pregunto en tono que a cualquiera helaría la sangre.

-¿Q-quien amo? –le pregunto asustada.

-¡Naruto!

-E-el se fue.

-¿Se fue? –repitió mas molesto cada vez -¿Y quien fue el fue el que le ha ayudado?

-Y-yo

-¡Tu! –dijo para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro -¡Maldita puta! –gruño -¡¿Por qué?!

–Lo hice para que usted no lo tocara otra vez… -lo dijo con la boca ensangrentada.

El hombre le golpeo de nuevo y otra vez y otra, asta que ella cayo al suelo, pero no se detuvo ahí, continuo pateándola.

-¡¡Desgraciada!!

-Y-yo… Le… pro-pro… me-ti… a-a… Ku…. shi… ma... q… cui-da… ri…. A… d… Na… ru… To...

-¡¡Tu…. Y esa zorra son unas rameras que han alejado a las únicas personas que he amado!! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

La mujer lo miro sin entender.

-No lo comprendes –dijo con un falso tono amigable –Es natural… Tu solo eres una pobre idiota –dijo acariciando su mejilla –Es simple perra, primero Kushina… Esa ramera que me quito a mi amado hermano y ahora... Por causa tuya, Naruto, ese exquisito ser que me ha cautivado se ha ido –le dijo para tomarla del cuello -¡Ustedes dos arpías me quitaron todo! –dijo presionando con mas fuerza su cuello hasta que se escucho un crack y los brazos de la mujer cayeron a sus costados inertes.

El hombre la soltó, como si de un juguete roto se tratara.

-Ya que iras al infierno a reunirte con esa ramera... –dijo al cadáver de la pelinegra –Dile que ni el mismo demonio me separa de **MI **Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquellos territorios en olvidados por la manos de dios reinaba aquel ser que se revelo ante su creador.

Lucifer, el ángel mas hermoso de todos se encontraba sentado en su terrorífico trono mirando a través de aquellas llamas que le permitían espiar el mundo humano.

El hermoso rey de los infiernos sonrió con malevolencia mientras miraba al hombre pelinaranja deshacerse del cuerpo de quien fuera su sirvienta, en el rostro del hombre no existía remordimiento alguno ni en su corazón arrepentimiento, no era la primera vez que mataba, lo había hecho muchas veces.

Lucifer sonrió nuevamente al recordar a la primera victima de su servidor, una tierna chiquilla que había tenido la des fortuna de haber sido el primer amor de su hermano, su obsesión, aun recordaba la sublime manera en que la asesino, la manera en que la chiquilla lloraba y rogaba por su patética vida, como sus habilidades fueron mejorando con el paso de los años, pero lo que mas había disfrutado fue la gloriosa forma en que torturo al Ángel de las presentes navidades, como lo hizo desear, por unos momentos, el acabar con el, lo que lo hizo estar un paso mas cerca de caer al lado oscuro, condenando de esa manera a la humanidad entera a las llamas del infierno.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando? –le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

-Sasori… -dijo en tono sensual

El Rey de los infiernos se levanto de su trono para encarar a quien le hablaba, un hermoso ángel caído de larga cabellera de fuego, ojos del mismo color, vestía una armadura negra estilo griego, sus alas eran de color negro.

-Vine tan pronto recibí tu llamado –dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Has escuchado sobre los Ángeles de las navidades?

-Si –le respondió confundido.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-Se que en el pasado, los Ángeles de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras, fueron los tres reyes del oriente que le entregaron los tres regalos al mecías y que sus nombres eran Gaspar, Melchor y Baltasar, respectivamente.

-Correcto –le dijo Lucifer –Y ahora, uno de ellos ha sido enviado para recordar a los estupidos humanos el sentido de la vida y muerte de Jesús… Para recordarles a Dios –dijo en tono burlón –Pero para su mala fortuna cayo en manos de Pein

-¿Pein? –repitió Sasori -¿Ese miserable humano que dices es tu favorito?

-No es necesario los celos Sasori-chan –le dijo –Ese humano tuvo al ángel de las presentes navidades con el y lo hizo olvidar lo que es y su proceder… Gracias a todo lo que vivió en sus manos, incluso, por unos instantes lo hizo desear matarlo –dijo –Pero gracias a su estupidez… ¡A caído en manos de un ángel! –grito enojado, lo que ocasiono que todo el lugar temblara, como si temiera la furia del señor del mal.

-¿Y que sugieres?

-Ve a la tierra, encuentra al ángel de las presentes navidades, mátalo… O preferentemente conviértelo en uno de mis sirvientes.

-Como ordene –le dijo haciendo una reverencia y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.

-Ah y Sasori…

-¿Si?

-Mata a Pein, quiero que sufra el castigo de su error.

-Así será mi señor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los cielos dos arcángeles se encontraban discutiendo.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo! –dijo uno de los Arcángeles,, un joven de cabello corto de color negro, ojos de igual color, piel pálida

-Tranquilízate Sai –le dijo el otro Arcángel de largo cabello castaño, ojos blancos y piel clara –No ganas nada con ponerte así.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? -repitió -¿Qué me tranquilice? Es fácil decirlo para ti

-Sai… Escucha…

-¡No!, escúchame tu a mi, no es el Ángel de las futuras Navidades quien esta sufriendo en la tierra.

-Comprendo tu preocupación –le dijo –Recuerda que el Ángel de las futuras Navidades ha caído en un sueño del que puede no despierte.

-Lo siento… -se disculpo –Se que tu y Konan están en la misma situación que yo, pero es que… No lo entiendo

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Por qué los generales del cielo enviaron a un ángel de la guarda que ni siquiera es guerrero?

-Según tengo entendido –hablo su compañero –Fue decisión del consejo y del mismo Dios.

-Pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados –dijo –Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Ir a buscar al Ángel sanador.

-¿El Ángel Sanador? -repitió –El es un ermitaño dudo que quiera recibirnos.

-Tenemos que intentarlo –dijo el pelinegro –Estoy seguro que será de mucha utilidad.

-Tienes razón hay que ir a verle

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El Ángel sanador, también llamado el ermitaño, a curado a los Ángeles y Arcángeles desde el Principio de los tiempos y habita el lugar mas apartado del cielo al que solo los Arcángeles de mas alto rango tiene permitida entrada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash Back 

_En un desierto, en la época en que los romanos de dominaba, tres reyes provenientes del oriente viajaban guiados por un brillante estrella._

_-¡Mirad! –dijo el mayor de los tres señalando una caravana que parecía ser un sequito real._

_-Vayamos a su encuentro –hablo el menor._

_-Gaspar, Baltasar –hablo el del medio_

_-¿Qué sucede Melchor? –pregunto Baltasar_

_-¿Creen prudente ir al encuentro de esa caravana?_

_-No veo porque no –le respondió Gaspar._

_A Melchor no le quedo mas que acceder, después de todo eran dos contra uno, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien con aquella caravana._

End Flash Back 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Ángel de la guarda condujo el carruaje por aquel camino de tercería que conducía a ese castillo perteneciente al Conde Uchiha, se detuvo frente a la puerta esperando al ángel que habitaba ese lugar.

-¿Eres tu Ino? –pregunto Deidara tan pronto vio a la mujer Ino.

-Si, y tu debes ser el Ángel Deidara –dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Si –dijo mientras bajaba del carruaje.

-¿Dónde esta nuestro hermano, el ángel de las presentes navidades?

-Aquí –dijo mientras abría la puerta del carruaje dejando ver al rubio quien estaba recostado en uno de los sillones.

-¡Santo dios! –exclamo la rubia –Esta ardiendo en fiebre.

-Lo se –dijo suspirando pesadamente –Lo he intentado todo pero ha sido inútil.

-Que Dios nos ayude si el Ángel de las presentes navidades Muere

-Confiemos en que eso no suceda.

-No perdamos mas tiempo y llevémoslo adentro.

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en los cielos, los dos arcángeles se encontraban en busca del Ángel sanador, aquel ser que era el único capaz de sanar a los seres celestiales.

-Estamos cerca –hablo el ojiblanco

-¿Estos son los territorios en los que el Ángel sanador vive?

-Si

-¿Falta mucho para encontrarlo?

-No –le respondió –Ya estamos cerca.

Frente a los dos, apareció un niño de cabellos negros ceniza, ojos negros, tenia puesto una túnica blanca y sus alas eran blancas

-Un querubín –dijo Sai en un susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? –le pregunto Neji en tono dulce -¿No sabes que este lugar esta prohibido?

El niño los miro con algo de seriedad

-Ustedes deben ser los que espera mi maestro

-¡¿Maestro?! –dijeron al unísono

-Veo que ya conocen a mi pequeño pupilo –dijo una voz masculina

Los dos Arcángeles miraron al dueño de esa voz, un ángel de largo cabello blanco, estaba vestido con una túnica blanca, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus alas eran de un tono gris claro, su piel era un tanto tostada, el era el ángel sanador, su nombre era Jiraiya. (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Si yo opino lo mismo que ustedes, este de ángel tiene lo que Orochimaru tiene de santo Lizerg-chan: nnU bueno es que no se me ocurrió otro para el puesto y no quería poner un inventado YoukoSaiyo: u.u Da igual sigamos con la historia)

-Ángel Curador –dijo Neji en tono de alivio –Necesitamos de tus habilidades.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el aludido

-Son los Ángeles de las Navidades –hablo Sai –Mi señor esta en la tierra al borde de la muerte…

-Y si el muere… También mi señor y el Ángel de las Futuras Navidades.

-Ya veo… -Dijo –Bien iré con ustedes

-Gracias

-Itachi

-¿Si maestro?

-Vendrás con migo

-Como diga maestro –dijo el niño asintiendo con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno espero les gustara el fic n-n

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Lastima que te salvaste de las fans de Itachi al convertirlo en ángel... u,u Mala suerte yo esperaba que de lincharan por eso

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Con esos amigos… n-n Bien nos vemos en la próxima


	4. Despertar

**Capitulo 3.- Despertar**

Ino condujo a su compañero a una de las habitaciones, para su buena suerte la casa estaba totalmente desierta y en silencio lo que les permitió entrar sin ser vistos

-Debemos hacer algo para bajarle la fiebre -dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba el rostro del durmiente.

-Como te lo dije, he intentado todo para bajarle la fiebre pero no ha funcionado, incluso a aumentado –le dijo Deidara con preocupación.

-¿Quien fue capaz de hacerle tal atrocidad? -pregunto Ino indignada mientras colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente del ángel durmiente.

-Un ser sin corazón que no merece ser llamado humano -le respondió el otro Ángel.

Ino iba a decir algo, pero el ruido de una campanita se lo impidió

-Regreso en un momento -le dijo a su compañero -Mi señor me necesita y no quiero que sospeche.

-Bien pero ten cuidado hermana -le dijo Deidara, esta solo asintió antes de salir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Me llamo mi señor? –pregunto la rubia

-Ino, hace poco escuche un carruaje –dijo el joven de la silla de ruedas mientras se acercaba a ella –Dime, ¿Mi padre a regresado ya?

-No mi señor –le respondió un tanto nerviosa.

-Si no fue mi padre quien llego –dijo mirándola, lo que la puso aun mas nerviosa.

-Bueno mi señor… Quienes llegaron fueron mis hermanos quienes vinieron a visitarme –dijo la rubia –Pero… Uno de ellos esta gravemente enfermo –dijo compensando a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-¿Esta muy mal? –la rubia afirmo –Manda a un mensajero a traer al medico familiar, que lo traiga arrastrando si es necesario

-Muchas gracias mi señor –dijo feliz –Nunca podré pagarle tal favor

-No tienes nada que agradecerme –dijo dándole la espalda, dando fin al asunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El medico se alejo de Naruto, una vez lo hubo examinado para a acercarse a los dos Ángeles rubios.

-Lo siento he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos –dijo el medico, Ino se dejo caer de rodillas mientras estallaba en llanto

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? –pregunto Deidara.

-No, pero si por lo menos pasa esta noche sin ningún cambio es posible que se recupere, pero les aconsejo que no guarden esperanzas y que se hagan ala idea de que morirá.

-El se recuperara –dijo Deidara

-Tenemos fe en Dios

El medico los miro con una mezcla de lastima y sorpresa, en esos tiempos era difícil, por no decir imposible, encontrar a personas que aun creyeran en Dios, la humanidad le había dado la espalda asía ya mucho tiempo y había olvidado lo puro, lo bueno y hermoso que era el mundo, por conocer las atrocidades, la miseria, el hambre y el dolor.

-Sea como sea –dijo el medico –Si hay algún cambio avísenme de inmediato –los dos afirmaron mientras el hombre se retiraba.

-¿Crees que el tenga razón? –pregunto un tanto temerosa Ino

-Debemos confiar en Dios –dijo Deidara –El no permitirá que la humanidad a quien tanto ama se sumerja en las tinieblas y por ende caiga en manos de Lucifer

-Debemos rezar por el y por la humanidad –dijo Ino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a los dos Ángeles de la guarda aparecieron Sai, Neji, Jiraiya y su pequeño estudiante

-¡Itachi! –exclamo la rubia feliz de ver al niño

-¡Ino! –dijo con alegría

-¿Cómo has estado mi iqueño?

-Bien… -el niño iba decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por la voz de los Arcángeles.

-Ángel de la guarda Deidara… –dijo Sai en tono serio y podría decirse que un tanto molesto

-Ángel de la guarda Ino… –hablo Neji

-¿Qué trae a dos arcángeles de su rango al mundo del humano? –pregunto Deidara

-Hemos traído al Ángel sanador para que ayude a mi señor, el Ángel de las presentes navidades –respondió Sai

El aludido, junto con su pequeño aprendiz se acerco al durmiente, coloco una mano en la frente del rubio, al instante un aura blanca cubrió el cuerpo del Ángel, a los pocos minutos la retiro.

-Ve con el –le dijo a su estudiante –El necesita que lo ayudes a sanar –Itachi afirmo para luego desaparecer.

-¿Se va a recuperar? –pregunto la rubia

-Su cuerpo ha sanado, pero me temo que el daño a su mente es mas de lo que yo puedo curar –dijo acercándose a ellos –Su trabajo será hacer que recuerde lo que es –dijo a los dos rubios –Recuerden que en sus manos esta la salvación de la humanidad.

Los dos asintieron.

-Ángel de la guarda Deidara –hablo Sai –Te dejo a cargo de cuidar a mi señor el Ángel de las presentes navidades –dijo Cuídalo con tu vida o atente al castigo.

Deidara sonrió ante esto y asintió, feliz de que el guardián del Ángel de las futuras Navidades le confiara su cuidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, ya era tarde, o muy temprano, depende del punto de vista y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba mirando a través de la amplia ventana.

-Sasuke… -escucho una voz a sus espaldas, miro a quien lo llamaba y quedo estupefacto, ahí, frente a el estaba su hermano mayor.

-I-Itachi –dijo en estado de shock

-Hola Sasuke –dijo –He venido a decir que ya estés triste –dijo el pequeño –No te escondas tras estas paredes.

-¡Mírame Itachi! –le grito Sasuke –¡Soy un invalido! ¡Todos me tienen lastima! ¡Nuestro padre, los sirvientes, Ino, todos!

-No eres un invalido Sasuke y nadie te tiene lastima

-¡Claro que si! –le grito –Toda mi vida a sido lo mismo… Quisiera no estar vivo

-No digas eso hermano –lo regaño Itachi –Dios te dio el milagro de seguir viviendo para que pudieras disfrutar de la dicha y la alegría de vivir, no desperdicies ese hermoso regalo.

-No es justo Itachi… Yo estoy vivo mientras tu y mama…

-Sasuke, nosotros estamos bien –dijo sonriendo –El cielo es hermoso, todos somos felices

Silencio…

-Dios te ama Sasuke y quiere que seas feliz.

-¿Cómo puedo ser feliz Itachi?

-Deja de compadecerte, deja de creer que eres un inútil y empieza a creer en ti –dijo para luego desaparecer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por los grandes ventanales de la habitación y llegaron hasta la figura que dormía placidamente en la cama haciendo que despertara poco a poco.

Inspecciono el lugar con la mirada que le parecía desconocido y diviso a los dos rubios dormidos en unas sillas.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se pregunto

-Ya has despertado –dijo Ino mas dormida que despierta

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto temeroso

-Tranquilo… Somos amigos –le dijo Deidara

-Mi nombre es Ino y el es Deidara –le respondió la rubia

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? –le pregunto Deidara

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

-Sabemos todo de ti –le respondió –Veras Naruto, así como nosotros dos, tu origen no es humano, tu eres un Ángel y no cualquier Ángel eres el Ángel de las presentes Navidades

-¿Ángel? ¿Navidad? –repitió –No entiendo de que hablan Dattebayo.

-Te ayudaremos a recordar –le dijo Deidara.

-Pero mientras recuperas la memoria, podemos ser tus hermanos mayores –le dijo Ino sonriéndole -¿Te parece?

El ojiazul les sonrió y asintió, algo le decía que podía confiar en ellos, que estaría seguro y protegido.

-¿Dónde esta Shizune-san? –pregunto de repente

Deidara bajo la mirada

-Lo siento Naruto –dijo –Pero ella se quedo en casa de tu tío

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! –grito –Tenemos que ir por ella o mi tío... El...

-No te preocupes por ella –le dijo Ino –Ella fue buena con tigo y por lo tanto estará bien.

-¿Me lo prometes oneechan?

-Si –le dijo sonriendo –Ahora iré a traerte el desayuno, seguramente estas muriendo de hambre.

-Arigato Oneechan

-Nuestro hermano Deidara se quedara cuidándote –le dijo –no tardo –dijo para luego salir de la habitación

-Debes descansar –le dijo Deidara mientras lo arropaba nuevamente –Aun estas débil a causa de la fiebre que tuviste y necesitas reposo.

-Arigato niichan –dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir nuevamente

-Mientras tu estés con nosotros aun quedan esperanzas para la humanidad –dijo el mayor sonriendo

_Continuara..._


	5. Amor a primera vista

**Capitulo 4.- Amor a primera vista**

Ino entro a la habitación de Sasuke con el desayuno de este en una charola.

-Joven Sasuke le he traído su desayuno –le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa -¿Sucede algo?

-Vi a mi hermano –dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Y que fue lo que le dijo? –esta vez Sasuke si la miro, la rubia tan solo le sonrió maternal -¿No te burlaras de mi?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Te he dicho que vi a Itachi... Estuvo aquí... Me hablo, ¿No me crees loco?

-Joven Sasuke, no creo que este loco –le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros –Me alegra que viera a su hermano, significa que el esta tan preocupado por usted que le pidió a Dios permiso para venir a verle y tratar de ayudarlo.

Sasuke guardo silencio por unos momentos para luego comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Cómo esta tu hermano? –aquella pregunta tomo por supresa a la chica, pues no esperaba el cambio a ese tema, pero aun así sonrió.

-Mucho mejor, la fiebre le ha bajado del todo y esta mañana despertó.

-Me alegro –dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

-Ino...

-¿Si?

-Tomate el día para cuidar de tu hermano

-¿Hontoni?

-Si

-¡Arigato Joven Sasuke! –dijo la chica feliz mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Si, si, si, como sea pero suéltame.

La rubia sonrío nuevamente y dándole un beso en la frente al pelinegro se marcho de ahí

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, para luego regresar la mirada a la ventana, la cual le regalaba una hermosa vista a los jardines del castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La rubia entro a la habitación donde se encontraban ambos Ángeles

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –le pregunto Ino a Deidara

-Se quedo dormido al poco rato que te fuiste –le respondió Deidara, el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama del menor.

-Les he traído el desayuno –le dijo la rubia –Es mejor que lo despertemos para que coma algo, seguramente el pobrecito no ha probado bocado en mucho tiempo.

Deidara asintió

-Naruto, Naruto –lo llamo despacio –Naruto, despierta, Ino nos ha traído el desayuno.

Lentamente el menor fue despertando, miro a ambos rubios aun somnoliento.

-Naru, lamentamos levantarte pero tienes que comer algo –le dijo la rubia sonriéndole mientras colocaba una charola en sus piernas –Espero te guste.

-Arigato Oneesan Dattebayo

-De nada –le sonrió –Anda, come antes de que se enfrié, Deidara, tu también.

-Si, gracias hermana

-¿Oneechan tu no vas a desayunar Dattebayo?

-No te preocupes Naru yo ya he desayunado –le dijo la mujer –Anda, termina tu desayuno y después te llevare a conocer el jardín

-¿Hontoni? –pregunto esperanzado

-Hai n.n

-¡¡¡Arigato!!!

-Pero tienes que terminarte todo

-Hai n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del Desayuno, Ino llevo a ambos ángeles a conocer el castillo, les presento a sus amigos sirvientes, los cuales los recibieron con cariño, pues estimaban mucho a la rubia que siempre se preocupaba por ellos y los ayudaba en lo que podía, después de las presentaciones, la joven ángel los llevo al inmenso jardín, donde había infinidad de flores, desde las mas comunes, como lo eran las humildes margaritas, hasta las mas valiosas, como lo eran los tulipanes.

A Naruto se le ilumino el rostro de tan solo verlas, pues, mientras vivía con Pein apenas si salía al jardín, sin mencionar que no había flores, solo árboles y arbustos sin belleza alguna.

-¡Utsukushiki Dattebayo! (Que hermoso) –exclamo Naruto mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Sabia que te gustaría

-Oneechan, ¿cómo se llama esa flor? –pregunto señalando unas flores rojas con algunas semillas amarillas dentro.

-Son noche buenas –le respondió Deidara –En antaño, cuando tu vivías en el cielo en compañía del ángel de las pasadas navidades y el ángel de las futuras navidades, desearon darles a los humanos alguno para alegrarlos en invierno, por lo que le pidieron a Dios algo que poder regalarles, Dios les dijo que buscaran entre sus creaciones, algo que les pareciera apropiado, ustedes tres buscaron por largo tiempo, hasta que conocieron una pequeña planta...

-La planta parecía triste por que por mas que se esforzaba ninguna persona la elegía al creerla fea –continuo Ino –Pero ustedes vieron en ella una belleza única.

-Así que en la noche antes de navidad, colocaron una gran cantidad de esas flores por todos lados –dijo Deidara.

-Desde ese día se le conoce a esta flor como Noche Buena y es un símbolo que recuerda a las personas, el significado de estas fechas.

-¿Entonces yo se la regale a las personas Dattebayo? –pregunto el menor

-Así es –le respondió Ino –Tu y los Ángeles de las pasadas navidades y de las futuras navidades.

-Oneechan, ¿Qué es navidad dattebayo?

Ambos rubios se miraron con algo de preocupación, si el mismo representante de la Navidad no recordaba que significaba, ¿Nada podían esperar de los humanos?

-Oneechan, niichan –hablo el menor sacándolos de sus pensamientos -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se quedaron callados Dattebayo?

-No sucede nada Naruto –le respondió Deidara –Y no te preocupes, pronto comenzaras a recordar.

-Y creo que lo mejor seria que te contáramos como comenzó todo –dijo Ino sonriéndole.

-Es buena idea Ino –dijo Deidara -¿Estas de acuerdo Naruto?

-Hai

-Bien...

Y así, los dos Ángeles se pasaron el día contándole historias de las bien a venturanzas del cielo, le explicaron los orígenes de la navidad y el mensaje que esta siempre traía... Paz en la tierra y a los hombres de buena voluntad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Naruto comenzaba a sanar su corazón y alma con ayuda de los dos Ángeles de la guarda, en su antiguo "hogar", su tío estaba hecho una bestia, había destrozado por completo la casa en un arranque de furia, mientras gritaba y maldecía como un demente.

-Vaya... Que patéticos son los humanos –dijo el pelirrojo, el cual había aparecido, sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la habitación de Pein

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Como entraste a mi casa?

-Tu ya respondiste la primera pregunta –le dijo mirándolo sin expresión alguna –En cuanto a como entre, pues... Simplemente aparecí y ya.

-Pues entonces desaparece –le dijo molesto

-Pein, Pein –dijo mientras se levantaba, extendió sus alas negras y lo miro con crueldad –Nuestro señor Lucifer esta molesto contigo, ¿Cómo fue posible que dejaras que el Ángel de las presentes Navidades se te escapara de las manos? –le pregunto molesto –En verdad, no se como el Señor Lucifer pudo dejarte a ti el cuidado de ese ángel, cuando solo eres un simple humano inmundo

Pein estaba de lo mas asustado, frente a el, se encontraba un ángel caído, un demonio del infiero.

-¿Q-que qui-quieres d-de m-mi?

-¿De ti? –pregunto con burla –Nada, tu eres una simple escoria a la que se me a ordenado eliminar –dijo con una sonrisa macabra –Pero no temas, el infierno es muy bonito, en especial en esta época –Y antes que el otro pudiera reaccionar, Sasori saco su afilada espada y de un solo tajo, le corto la cabeza –Ahora iré a buscar a ese ángel de las navidades presentes –dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada sin cambiar sin algún rastro de remordimiento en el rostro.

El demonio abandono la casa, saliendo, esta vez, por la puerta y a cada paso que daba, brotaban llamas del suelo, que poco a poco comenzaban a devorar el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levanto muy temprano y fue con su "hermana" para ayudarla un poco en las labores domesticas, ese día, Deidara había salido muy temprano a arreglar algunos asuntos, Ino tenia idea de que asuntos se trataban, seguramente, alguno de los Arcángeles lo había mandado llamar para infórmale de algún asunto importante.

-Oneechan –llamo Naruto a Ino

-¿Qué sucede Naru?

-¿Puedo ir al jardín un rato Dattebayo?

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado

-Hai –dijo para luego marcharse

-Que muchacho tan lindo es tu ototo Ino –le dijo una de las mucamas sonriéndole –Se ve que es un niño muy dulce.

-Lo es

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-15 años –le respondió, sabia de esa información, pues a todos los ángeles que habitaban en la tierra se les había informado de su llegada el día de su nacimiento.

-Entonces tiene la misma edad que el joven amo

-Así es.

-Espero que se hagan amigos.

-Yo igual... Algo me dice que Naru es lo que el Joven Sasuke necesita para sanar su corazón

-Eso espero, el joven amo no se merece estar sufriendo esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, como solía hacerlo, fue ahí cuando lo vio, sus rubios cabellos que resplandecían con los rayos del sol, que además, le daban un aura brillante, asiéndolo parecer un ángel.

Sasuke se pregunto si aquellas historias que Ino le contaba no abrían comenzado a afectarle la mente, sintió latir rápidamente su corazón, pidiendo internaren que si eso era un sueño, no quería ser despertado jamás.

-¿Esto será a lo que Ino se refería cuando me hablaba del Paraíso? –se pregunto sonrojado.

Mas la divina visión no le duro mucho, pues aquel rubio, había desaparecido en un momento de descuido suyo, lo busco con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, suspiro, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, encontraría a ese bello ser, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba verlo nuevamente.

_Continuara..._


	6. ¿Se conocían Dattebayo?

**Capitulo 5.- ¿Se conocían Dattebayo?**

Naruto entro nuevamente al castillo, pues Deidara e Ino le habían dicho que no debía esforzarse pues hacia solo dos días que había despertado y no querían que recayera.

-Con que aquí estabas muchacho –le dijo una de las mucamas, una mujer como de unos 40 años, traía un vestido largo color café, con un delantal blanco y un gorro del mismo color que le cubría el cabello por completo.

-Konnishiwa Mika-san –saludo el rubio

-Pequeño Ino te esta buscando como una loca.

-¿Oneechan?

-Así es pequeño –le dijo sonriendo –Hace un momento se fue a la cocina, seguramente estará ahí

-Arigato Mika-san Dattebayo –dijo el rubio, dio cinco paso y después regreso a donde se encontraba la mujer –Etto, Mika-san, ¿Dónde esta la cocina?

La mujer soltó una pequeña risita, para luego llevarlo al encuentro de su hermana

-Naruto que bueno que estés bien –dijo la rubia al verlo entrar en compañía de la mujer –Anda, ve a descansar un rato, recuerda que aun necesitas reposo.

-Pero ya me siento bien oneechan.

-Nada de eso Naruto, tienes que descansar

-Pero oneechan

-Has caso a Ino –le dijo la mujer –Y te prometo que te preparare una deliciosa comida solo para ti n-n

-¿Hontoni?

-Hai

-¡Bien! –exclamo –Entonces me iré a descansar –dijo para luego besar a ambas mujeres en la mejilla e irse como un rayo a su habitación.

-Ese niño tiene mucha energía nnU

-Si nnU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ángel sanador había terminado de sanar al ángel de las futuras Navidades, aun continuaba sumido en un profundo sueño, pero al menos, ya no lucia como un anciano.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –le pregunto Neji

-Por el momento... Si –le respondió el ermitaño –Pero si el Ángel de las Navidades presentes termina olvidando.

-Ángel Sanador –lo llamo un mujer de largo cabello azul, ojos de igual color, tenia una flor de loto en el cabello, estaba vestida de la misma forma que Sai y Neji, ella, era Konan, la guardiana del ángel de las pasadas navidades –Por favor, ¿Podría revisar al ángel de las pasadas navidades?

-Pero con mucho gusto preciosa –le dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa que ni la peliazul o los otros ángeles pudieron interpretar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al llegar a la caravana, inmediatamente fueron llevados hasta el líder, un hombre de cabellera negra, ojos de igual color, piel clara, por vestía con sedas y linos de las mas finas y a juzgar por el diseño de sus ropas se trataba de un extranjero._

_-Veo con alegría que no soy el único extranjero que se aventura a estas tierras de bárbaros –dijo el hombre –Pero que pésimos modales los míos... Yo el príncipe Olbaid, o al menos lo era, asta que un miserable ladrón se apodero de mi reino y me desterró –dijo molesto_

_-Lamentamos mucho oír su desgracia –le dijo Melchor._

_-Ah, ya no importa –dijo el hombre –Pero díganme,¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿De donde son ustedes?_

_-Yo soy Gaspar vengo de Persia –hablo el mayor_

_-Yo soy Melchor y vengo de Babilonia –dijo el segundo (o sea Naruto)_

_-Ni nombre es Baltasar y vengo de Persia –dijo el de piel oscura._

_-Vaya... ¿cómo es que personas tan distintas como lo son ustedes pueden estar viajando juntos?_

_-Venimos desde lejos, guiado por la estrella para adorar al que a de serle salvador –dijo Gaspar_

_-Oh, ya veo –dijo el pelinegro –Bueno, les ofrezco mi humilde campamento para descansar y recuperar fuerzas._

_-Es muy amable –hablo Melchor –Sin embargo no podemos aceptar, ya que no podemos perder mucho tiempo._

_-Por lo menos acepten acompañarme con una copa de vino –les dijo –Los ayudara a recuperar sus energías._

_-Gracias pero... –intento protestar Baltasar._

_-Insisto –lo interrumpió Olbaid_

_-Esta bien, aceptamos su generosa invitación –dijo Gaspar_

_-Fantástico –el pelinegro les dedico una sonrisa enigmática, mientras el mismo les servia el vino en tres hermosas copas de oro con incrustaciones de joyas preciosas, además de que tenia inscrito el nombre de su anfitrión._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ino –la llamo Sasuke al verla entrar

-Le traje el almuerzo Joven Sasuke -le dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

-Ino. ¿Aun no han conseguido un ayudante para el jardinero y el encargado del establo?

-No joven Sasuke, aun no

-¿Tus hermanos podrían hacerlo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pero antes quisiera canecerlos

-Claro joven Sasuke –dijo la rubia –En cuanto Deidara regrese se losa presentare nn

-Bien ya puedes retirarte

-Con su permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama y mirando un pequeño porta retratos en su mano, en el cual, tenia la foto de sus padres, el único recuerdo que tenia de ellos

-Naruto –llamo Ino desde la puerta –Te traje algo de comer... ¿Qué haces?

-Oneechan, me asustaste dattebayo

-Gomen ne, demo estabas muy concentrado –le dijo mientras dejaba la charola en el mueble al lado de la cama del menor -¿Qué ves con tanto interés?

Naruto le extendió el pequeño porta retratos, Ino la tomo y al ver al hombre quedo sorprendida

-Mi-Minato O.o

Naruto miro a la rubia por un momento

-¿Conocías a mi otouchan Dattebayo?

-Si –le respondió –Lo en el cielo, uno de los mejores Ángeles de la guarda.

-¿Un Ángel Dattebayo?

-Así es –dijo sonriéndole –El, como yo y muchos otros mas, fuimos enviados a la tierra para cuidar de las personas.

-¿También Deidara y tu Dattebayo?

-Y tu también Naruto, recuerda que tu eres el Ángel de las presentes Navidades.

-Yo no soy ningún ángel Dattebayo

-Claro que lo eres Naruto –le dijo –Como humano, tu y los otros llevaron regalos a nuestro señor y así ayudaron a que se conociera su existencia y como Ángel de las presentes Navidades les recuerdas a los hombres el significado de esta fecha.

Naruto guardo silencio por unos momentos

-Oneechan... ¿Cómo era mi otousan?

-Bueno pues...

Y así, ino se la paso contándole historias del pasado, de otras vidas, como conoció a Minato, las misiones que realizaron juntos, hasta el momento en el que ambos tuvieron que separarse para cumplir misiones separadas y entre historia e historia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara detuvo su cabalgata, alguien lo estaba siguiendo desde hace un rato

-¿Quién va? –hablo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado

De pronto, de las sombras, salio el pelirrojo, el cual sonreía con malicia.

-Cuanto tiempo... Dei –le dijo el pelirrojo

-Sasori –gruño por lo bajo el rubio -¿Qué haces aquí maldito traidor?

-Vaya, no sabia que los ángeles dijeran esa clase de palabras –se burlo

-No puedo cree que un Arcángel como tu pudiera ser capaz de unirse a Lucifer e ir contra Dios.

-Eso es por que el señor Lucifer me a mostrado cosas que tu Dios nos prohibía... Las relaciones carnales son magnificas –dijo con lujuria –Y aun mas cuando tu amante es alguien tan bello como tu Deidara

-No me interesa lo que un demonio diga

-es una pena... Te abría hecho sentir lo que era placer –dijo mientras se acercaba a el, tenia una mano bajo la gruesa capa que cubría su cuerpo –Pero ahora tendré que... ¡Matarte! –dijo al tiempo que sacaba su espada con claras intenciones de matar al rubio.

Deidara, inconcientemente se cubrió con los brazos, para tratar de proteger sus puntos vitales, cerro los ojos.

-Pero que demonios –gruño el ojirojo al ver como una espada aparecía frente a Deidara, era una espada bellísima, la hoja era de plata con el grabado de una paloma, la empuñadura estaba forjada de tal forma que daba la ilusión de ser alas, un resplandor salio de ella, hiriendo al Demonio, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y haciéndolo huir.

Después de aquello, Deidara se dejo caer de rodillas, frente a la espada que aun continuaba levitando.

-Arigato Arcángel Tsunade –suspiro aliviado para luego tomar la espada y guardarla.

Debía apresurarse y regresar con Ino y Naruto, pues, si Sasori estaba por los alrededores, lo mas seguro era que ya Lucifer sabia de la existencia de Naruto, lo que lo ponía en grabe peligro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara había regresado al castillo, inmediatamente busco a Ino y le comunico lo sucedido.

-¿Qué haremos? –le pregunto Ino preocupada

-El ángel de la muerte me ha informado que enviara el consejo a decidido enviar a alguien para ayudarnos.

-¿A quien?

-Un arcángel... Y por el momento debemos seguir como si no sucediera nada.

-Bien, en ese caso... –dijo la rubia mientras lo tomaba de la mano –El joven Sasuke desea conocerte a ti y a Naruto.

-Bien, vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Joven Sasuke –lo llamo Ino desde la puerta –He traído a mis hermanos

-Que pasen –dijo sin mirarlos

-Es un gusto conocerlo –dijo Deidara –Mi nombre Es Deidara.

-Y yo Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo –dijo el menor

Sasuke por primera vez se digno a mirarlos, quedando sorprendido y anonadado, ahí, frente a el, estaba el ser, dueño de sus pensamientos.

Entonces, no era un sueño, ni una ilusión, era real, estaba frente a el.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, joven Sasuke –la voz de Ino los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bien... El mayor, ayudara al jardinero –dijo el pelinegro para luego dedicarle una mirada enigmática al menor de los rubios –Y el será mi compañía.

Esto si que sorprendió a Ino, pues Sasuke no aceptaba a nadie cerca que no fuera ella o su padre.

-Ya pueden irse, empiezan mañana –dijo para luego darles la espalda nuevamente dando por terminada la conversación.

Naruto inflo las mejillas e iba a protestar pero Ino fue mas rápida sacándolo de ahí.

Seria una convivencia interesante.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!!! Espero les guste el capitulo n-n

YoukoSaiyo: Trataremos de tenerles el siguiente en la semana

Lizerg-chan: Sayonara


	7. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.- Amistad x El demonio que poseía corazón x Decisión.**

Al siguiente día, ambos Ángeles se encontraron en respectivos lugares de trabajo, Deidara en el jardín y Naruto en la habitación de Sasuke.

Naruto miro a Sasuke mientras inflaba las mejillas de forma infantil, desde que llego a la habitación, el azabache solo le había dirigido una palabra, "siéntate" y eso había sido hace DOS horas.

-¡Ya me arte dattebayo! –grito molesto el rubio

-Que escandaloso eres Dobe

-¡No me digas dobe, teme! –le grito molesto

-Calla usuratonkashi –le dijo mientras llevaba ambas manos a las ruedas de su silla para impulsarse para acercarse mas a el –Es increíble que tu e Ino sean hermanos.

Naruto lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le enseñaba la lengua.

-Que infantil eres dobe.

-Al menos no soy un prepotente que se cree tan importante como para no caminar Dattebayo –Sasuke lo miro molesto, pero no dijo nada, dio la vuelta para luego ir a la ventana y mirar al jardín, como siempre.

-Ya puedes irte... No quiero verte de nuevo

-¿Pero que te pasa teme?

-Solo lárgate –su voz no sonaba molesta, mas bien, ¿Dolida?

Naruto lo miro unos momentos para luego suspirar pesadamente, había metido la pata y en grande, se acerco lentamente a el, y como solía hacer Shizune con el, abrazo a Sasuke por la espalda, recargando su mentón en el hombro de este.

-Gomen nasai –se disculpo –No quise hacerte sentir mal Dattebayo –dijo para luego separarse de el y poder verlo directo a los ojos –Ne, Ne ¿Qué tal si vamos al jardín?

-Yo... No salgo de mi habitación –dijo bajando desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que me tengan lastima

-Que Teme eres Dattebayo –dijo mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo –Nadie te tiene lastima, al contrario, Ino-oneechan, Mika-san y los otros, no te tienen lastima.

-Tu que sabes, todos ellos solo me ven con lastima y están cerca al pendiente de mi por que así se los ordeno mi padre.

-Eso no es verdad dattebayo, oneechan me a dicho que te quiere mucho, lo mismo las demás

Sasuke no le respondió

-Anda, vamos a fuera un rato, el sol te hará bien Dattebayo –le dijo con una sonrisa –estas mas pálido que el cabello de Gaspar –esto ultimo lo dijo inconscientemente.

-¿Gaspar? ¿Quién es ese? –pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el seño

-Yo... No lo se –dijo mientras bajo mirada –Yo... No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado Dattebayo.

-¿Perdiste la memoria? –Naruto asintió.

-Vamos al jardín –dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente –De pronto me han dado ganas estar bajo el gran roble.

Naruto le sonrió zorrunamente mientras asentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los dominios del cielo, se encontraba sentado en una nube, un joven pelirrojo, ojos agua marina y un extraño tatuaje en la frente, sus ojos estaban delineados fuertemente en negro, vestía un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga, todo de color rojo, no poseía alas como la de los Ángeles o arcángeles, mas bien, eran como las de un murciélago, tenia largas unas como garras y unos colmillos afilados.

-Supuse que estarías aquí... Gaara –le dijo el pelinegro Arcángel.

Gaara lo miro de reojo, para luego regresar su mirada a la fuente que le permitía ver a los humanos en la tierra, mas específicamente a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

-Se que estas preocupado por mi señor, el ángel de las navidades presentes...

-Si vas a decirme alguna palabra "reconfortante" –lo interrumpió mirándolo por un momento para luego regresar su mirada a la fuente –Ahórratelo.

-El Arcángel Gabriel y el Arcángel Tsunade desean que te unas a nosotros en la reunión –le dijo Sai, Gaara lo miro interrogante –Al parecer Lucifer a enviado a Sasori en busca de mi señor y como sabrás, el es muy fuerte y Deidara, aun que es fuerte, es solo un ángel de la guarda y no es rival para un ángel caído y menos uno que fue arcángel.

-¿Y para que quieren esos dos verme? –pregunto –Te recuerdo que yo soy un demonio que dejo el infierno solo por...

-Tu mismo has respondido tu pregunta –le dijo Sai –Anda... Solo faltamos nosotros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Joven amo –dijo una sorprendida Mika, al ver al azabache fuera de su habitación.

-Iremos al jardín –le dijo Sasuke –Dile a Ino que nos lleve el almuerzo allí.

-S-si joven amo.

-Arigato Mika-san –dijo el rubio para luego irse al jardín con Sasuke

La mujer sonrío, feliz de que por fin Sasuke dejara su habitación, se apresuro a ir a la cocina, tenia que contarle a los demás tan agradable noticia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cielo, un grupo de Arcángeles, incluyendo a los protectores de los ángeles de las navidades, se encontraban reunidos, esperando las indicaciones de sus dos líderes, pero, al ver llegar a Sai, con aquel demonio, comenzaron a murmurar, no era para nadie un secreto que aquel pelirrojo había sido "derrotado" por los tres ángeles de las navidades, aun siendo estos tres simples seres humanos y desde entonces, era su autoproclamado protector, como no era para nadie un secreto que los ángeles y sobre todo los arcángeles no lo veían con buenos ojos por ser lo que era, un demonio, aun así, trataban de demostrar lo contrario.

-¡Que hace este demonio aquí? –pregunto molesto un ángel de cabello largo rubio y ojos rojos, su nombre era Temujin

-El vino por ordenes de Tsunade –dijo Sai

Todos miraron a la rubia arcángel como esperando una explicación.

-Gaara... –comenzó a hablar el ángel protector, Tsunade dedicándole una mirada al pelirrojo y a todos los demás –Como todos saben, el ángel de las presentes navidades fue enviado a la tierra por ordenes de Dios –todos asintieron –Hace poco se decidió enviar a Deidara, un ángel de la guarda, para salvarlo de las manos de un humano, que, gracias a su crueldad, hizo que nuestro hermano olvidara su naturaleza celestial y su misión...

-Pero hace poco... –continuo Gabriel –Nos enteramos que, Lucifer envió a un ángel caído... para hacerse con nuestro hermano.

-¿A quien ha enviado Lucifer? –pregunto uno de los arcángeles, una mujer de cabello corto de color blanco y ojos dorados

-Sasori –respondió Miguel con seriedad

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y no era para menos, Sasori, en su época de guerrero de la luz, había sido de los mas fuertes, comparado solo con los tres principales generales, Miguel, Tsunade y Gabriel.

-Es por eso que los hemos reunido –hablo nuevamente Tsunade

-Hemos decidido enviar a dos de ustedes como apoyo –dijo Gabriel

-¿A quienes? –pregunto Konan

Los tres generales guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

-Gaara...

-¡De ninguna manera! –protesto Temujin

-No pueden confiarle la vida de uno de nuestros hermanos a ese demonio –protesto otro arcángel

-Y menos la vida del ángel de las presentes navidades –dijo un segundo.

-¿Y ustedes creen que me interesa lo que unos idiotas como ustedes pienses? –hablo Gaara –Sigan con su ridícula discusión, que yo iré con el ángel de las navidades presentes –dijo con decisión, los tres generales asintieron con una sonrisa.

-En todo caso –hablo Temujin aun molesto –Quien debería ir es Sai, después de todo el es su guardián y no ese –dijo molesto

-Sai también ira –dijo Gabriel

-Aun así no me parece bien –dijo el ojirojo

-Sea como sea –hablo Neji –La decisión ya esta tomada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos meses después, en el castillo Uchiha, todo era felicidad, Sasuke había cambiado del todo, ya no pasaba el día encerrado en su habitación, sonreía. Se le veía feliz y todo gracias a ese rubio angelical en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-Vamos Sasuke-teme –dijo el rubio poniendo ojitos de cachorrito hambriento y perdido –Di que si

-Ya dije que no usuratonkashi –gruño por lo bajo

-Sasuke teme eres un amargado –dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, molesto

-T recuerdo que estamos invierno –le dijo molesto –Solo a un dobe como tu se le ocurrirá ir a nadar en esta época ¬¬

-Pero es que yo nunca e ido a un lago –se defendió el rubio

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, desde que el rubio se había enterado que cerca del castillo había un pequeño lago, le insitia en querer ir, cosa que con gusto le cumpliría el Uchiha, si no fuera porque estaban en pleno invierno y el lago, seguramente estaría congelado.

-Si sigues así le ordenare a Ino y a los demás que no te den Ramen un mes

-No te atreverías ¬¬

-Pruébame –le dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

Naruto le dedico una mirada de odio por unos segundos para luego suspirar

-Esta bien ya no insistiré Dattebayo –dijo el rubio -¿Pero me prometes que iremos en primavera?

-Te lo prometo dobe

-¡¡SI!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara y Sai ya se encontraban en la tierra, el primero había tomado forma humana, mientras que el segundo había decidido permanecer como espíritu, de esa forma tendría mas libertades.

Los dos iban caminando por el bosque, faltaba poco para llegar al castillo Uchiha, de pronto, Gaara se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Sai algo extrañado

-Adelántate –le dijo dándole la espalda

-¿Pero por que?

-Tenemos compañía y lo mejor es que tu, como el guardián de Melchor

Sai miro al Demonio, el era el único que llamaba a los ángeles de las navidades por sus nombres terrenales.

-Bien, pero no vayas a hacer demasiado escándalo, no queremos que te descubran.

-Lo intentare –le sonrió con malicia.

El arcángel suspiro pesadamente para luego desaparecer

-Vaya, Vaya –dijo sasori saliendo de su escondite –Pero que tenemos aquí, el traidor...

Gaara sonrió de medio lado

-Lo mismo digo –Sasori lo miro con el seño fruncido

-Será mejor que te largues –le dijo el ángel caído –Esto no es tu asunto.

-Lo es si tiene que ver con Melchor

Sasori sonrió mientras sacaba su espada.

-Así que... Los rumores eran ciertos... Tu un Demonio puro te enamoraste de un humano –comenzó a reír como lunático –y nada mas y nada menos que de uno de esos estupidos –rió de nuevo cosa que ni inmuto al demonio –Que ridículo... Un demonio con corazón.

-Pero demonio al fin –dijo sonriéndolos con crueldad, mostrando sus colmillos

Sasori por fin dejo de reír mirándolo con seriedad

-No entiendo por que un demonio como tu pudo traicionar a nuestro señor Lucifer.

-Por la misma razón que tu traicionaste a tu Dios –dijo seriamente –Se me ofreció algo que no pude rechazar

-No se te ofreció nada... en el infierno lo tenias todo.

-No todo... –dijo para luego lanzarse al ataque, dando inicio a la pelea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se había quedado solo por un rato, pues Naruto se había ido con su hermano mayor, suspiro pesadamente, ya no podía soportarlo, deseaba tener al rubio solo para si, hacerlo suyo, hacer que gimiera de placer, que gritara su nombre una y mil veces, ya no podía resistirlo mas, tenia que, por lo menos, probar sus labios con los que tantas noches había soñado.

-¿A quien engaño? –se regaño a si mismo -¿Quién se fijaría en un invalido como yo? –se pregunto triste mente

_Sasuke teme tu no eres ningún invalido Dattebayo, es solo que eres un flojo y tus piernas están tan dormidas de no caminar que no las sientes_

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, era verdad, Naruto no lo veía como un invalido y eso le daba fuerzas, lo haría, lucharía por hacer que Naruto se enamora de el, lo lograría, como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo

YoukoSaiyo: Y perdonen por el retrazo pues pensábamos subir el capitulo el ayer miércoles, pero tuvimos unos imprevistos nnU

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No fue imprevisto, fue compromiso ¬¬

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Es igual

Lizerg-chan: u.u Bueno de todos modos prometemos actualizar este Domingo y trataremos de subir otro el dia de navidad ç, asi que por el momento nos despedimos

YoukoSaiyo: Sayonara


	8. Robando un beso x Herido x Recuperando l

**Capitulo 7.- Robando un beso x Herido x Recuperando la memoria parte I**

Naruto y Deidara se encontraban en los establos, el ángel de la guarda había tenido la idea, de que tal vez, solo tal vez, si naruto veía lugares parecidos a los que visito en su anterior vida terrenal comenzaría a recordar, lo acerco a uno de los comederos de los caballos

-¿Recuerdas algo? –le pregunto con cariño

Naruto miro el pesebre detenidamente, de pronto, una series de imágenes vinieron a su mente, vio a un pequeño bebe acostado en un pesebre y arropado con mantas una mujer hermosa y un hombre algo maduro, frente a ellos, tres hombres, los mismos de sus sueños.

El menor se dejo caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos a causa de un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Naruto! –exclamo preocupado Deidara mientras lo sostenía –Reacciona, Naruto.

Nada, el menor se había desmayado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Brindemos a la salud de nuestro amable anfitrión –dijo Gastar mientras levantaba su copa seguido de Melchor_

_-Y brindemos por que su misión les traiga gratas sorpresas –dijo Olbaid sonriendo de forma ¿Malvada?_

_Baltasar miro su copa con desconfianza._

_-¿No piensa brindar con nosotros Baltasar? –le pregunto con malicia Olbaid_

_Baltasar no le respondió, tomo su copa, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo._

_El nombre grabado en la copa se reflejo en uno de sus protectores de antebrazo, pudo ver la palabra "Diablo"_

_-¡No lo beban! –les grito el dándoles un manotazo a sus compañeros para que soltaran sus copas, las cuales cayeron al suelo, derramando el liquido que al contacto del suelo se convirtió en un humo negro._

_-¿Pero que te pasa Baltasar Dattebayo? –le pregunto Melchor un tanto molesto_

_-Gaspar, Melchor... El es un príncipe, si, pero no cualquier príncipe, es el príncipe de las tinieblas... Lucifer, Belcebú... Diablo_

_El aludido comenzó a reír cual lunático_

_-No esperaba que pudieran descubrirme tan fácil_

_-Miserable –gruño Melchor –Has intentado engañarnos para que no cumpliéramos nuestro objetivo Dattebayo._

_-Vaya... Me impresiona tu habilidad para descubrir lo obvio –se burlo el demonio_

_-No te saldrás con la tuya Lucifer –dijo Gaspar –La luz siempre derrota a la oscuridad_

_-Esta vez no anciano –dijo el aludido –Eso... Termina con ustedes..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara respiraba agitadamente mientras se sostenía el hombro derecho, el cual sangraba abundantemente, aunque su rival se encontraba en iguales o peores condiciones que el, pues el pelirrojo demonio había logrado herirlo en el vientre y otras partes del cuerpo.

-Dejaremos... Esto por el momento... Pero... No creas que me has derrotado... –dijo Sasori con dificultad para luego desaparecer

Gaara cerro los ojos y sus piro aliviado, hizo desaparecer su espada, mientras se sentaba recargaba en un árbol

-Mel...chor... –murmuro antes de caer en la inconciencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Para mala fortuna de Lucifer, los tres reyes magos había logrado escapar de sus garras, lo que lo enfureció tremendamente._

_-Parece que las cosas no salieron como lo esperabas –dijo Gaara con una sonrisa burlona_

_Lucifer le dedico una mirada de odio al recién llegado_

_El pelirrojo ni se inmuto_

_-Necesito que cumplas una misión_

_-Te escucho_

_-Busca a esos tres... Y mátalos –le dijo furioso_

_El pelirrojo demonio sonrió con malicia, seria fácil matar a tres simples humanos_

_¿Oh no?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Deidara!

-Sai –dijo sorprendido aun con Naruto en sus brazos

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –le pregunto molesto

-No le he hecho nada –se defendió –Lo único que he intentado hacer es que recuerde quien es –le dijo molesto

-Lo siento –se disculpo el arcángel

-Esta bien... Lo comprendo –le dijo –Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tsunade me envió con Gaara para proteger al ángel de las presentes navidades.

-¡¿El ángel protector mando a un demonio para cuidar de un ángel?! –grito escandalizado –Podría matarlo

-Gaara jamás lastimaría a mi señor –dijo Sai –Al contrario, si no fuera por el, los reyes magos jamás hubieran llegado a su destino

-Aun así no confió en el –Sai lo miro comprensivo

-Si entre nosotros puede haber quienes seden a las tentaciones que Lucifer les ofrece dijo –También puede haber entre ellos quienes prefieran tomar el buen camino

-Tal vez tengas razón –suspiro –Aun así...

-Será mejor que lleves a mi señor a su habitación para que descanse.

-¿Tu te presentaras ante el como un humano?

-No, Gaara será quien lo haga

-¿Dónde esta?

-Sasori estaba cerca y decidió detenerlo –Deidara gruño por lo bajo ante eso –Es mi culpa que este tan cerca, seguramente me siguió.

-No es tu culpa, anda llévalo dentro antes de que pase frío

-Si

-Yo iré a buscar a Gaara y lo traeré lo antes posible

-Si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los tres magos ya estaban lejos del alcance de Lucifer, o al menos eso era lo que esperaban, que lejos estaban de la realidad_

_-Acamparemos aquí –dijo Gaspar deteniendo su camello_

_-Deberíamos avanzar mas Dattebayo_

_-Los camellos y nosotros debemos descansar Melchor –le dijo Baltasar_

_-Además –agrego Gaspar –Perdimos a la estrella y no sabemos a donde debemos ir, tenemos que esperar la noche._

_Melchor no dijo nada mas, tan solo bajo de su camello y estiro las piernas_

_-Creo que cerca de aquí hay un pequeño oasis –dijo Melchor después de un rato de silencio –Iré por un poco de agua para el viaje_

_-No debes ir solo –le dijo Baltasar –Nosotros iremos con tigo_

_-No, es mejor que solo vaya uno_

_-Ahora que sabemos que ese maldito anda tras nosotros no debemos estar separados –hablo Gaspar_

_-Bien, vamos entonces Dattebayo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto ya había despertado y se encontraba en la habitación de Ino, junto a esta y Deidara.

-¿cómo te sientes Naruto? –le pregunto Ino preocupada

-Ya me siento bien oneechan

-Aun así debes descansar

-Oneechan, niisan.. Yo... ¿Quién soy en realidad?

Los dos ángeles de la guarda lo miraron.

-Eres el Ángel de las presentes Navidades

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El pelirrojo demonio se pregunto delante de los tres reyes, sus alas estaban extendidas, su cola se movía de un lado a otro, su rostro era inexpresivo, mientras su mirada era fría, Gaara dio un paso._

_-Aléjate demonio –le dijo Gaspar siendo el, el que retrocediera un paso_

_Sin embargo Gaara no rescindió, tan solo saco su espada, se acerco a Baltasar tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo._

_-¡Suéltalo Demonio! –le grito Gaspar para luego lanzarse a atacarlo, pero fue inútil pues el pelirrojo lo atrapo fácilmente, aprisionándolo con el otro brazo._

_-¡Suéltalos! –le exigió Melchor para luego lanzarle una patada que no ni siquiera logro moverlo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Gaara!1 –exclamo Sai al verlo inconciente –Despierta, Gaara

-S-Sai... –dijo mientras recuperaba la conciencia

-Donde... Melchor...

-No te preocupes... El esta bien... ¿Qué sucedió con Sasori?

-Huyo... –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse solo para volver a caer.

-¡Gaara! –trato de ayudarlo el pelinegro –Estas muy mal herido, será mejor que no te muevas, iré por Deidara...

-No... Solo necesito unos minutos... Para recuperarme

-Pero...

-Estaré bien... –dijo para luego perder el conocimiento

-¡¡Gaara!!

_Continuara..._


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8- Robando un beso x Herido x Recuperando la memoria parte II**

-Sasuke-baka –lo llamo Naruto

-¿Hn?

-¿Por qué tengo que dormir con tigo dattebayo? –era cierto, hacia dos días que el Uchiha había engañado, digo "convencido" al rubio que al ser su compañía, debía dormir con el, en la misma habitación y la misma cama (¬¬U), y siendo Naruto tan... Inocente, se la creyo

-Ya te lo dije mil veces usuratonkashi

-Demo, a mi me gustaba dormir con mi niisan

-Deidara debe dormir en las habitaciones de la servidumbre

-Igual que yo Dattebayo

-Dobe ya deja de discutir y duérmete

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Suéltalos Demonio! –le grito Melchor –Si lo haces te arrepentirás Dattebayo_

_El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada fría para luego mirar nuevamente a los dos magos y oprimir mas su agarre_

_Melchor saco de entre sus cosas, un pequeño amuleto, el cual le lanzo al demonio, quedando adherido a este._

_-¡Arggg! –el pelirrojo demonio soltó a los dos magos a sentir como aquel liquido lo quemaba_

_-Cof, cof, cof _

_-Gaspar, Baltasar, ¿Daijoubu?_

_-Cof, cof, si... –respondió Gaspar para luego ver al demonio que seguía quejándose e intentando quitarse aquella sustancia que lo hería_

_-Debemos ayudarlo Dattebayo_

_-¿Estas loco Melchor? –lo regaño Gaspar –Esa criatura del averno casi nos mata_

_-Aun así, debemos ayudarlo –dijo para luego acercarse al pelirrojo para ayudarlo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión era algo borrosa al principio, parpadeo barias veces para aclarar su visión, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación, miro asía un lado, encontrándose con la cara de Ino y Deidara

-¿Cómo te sientes Gaara? –le pregunto Ino

-Donde... Melchor...

-Se encuentra en la habitación del hijo del dueño del castillo –le respondió Deidara

Gaara apretó los puños, estaba celoso de aquel que estaba con su Melchor en ese momento

-Espero que al verte recobre la memoria

-¿Aun no recuerda?

La rubia suspiro pesadamente

-Solo porciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al siguiente día, Naruto fue el primero en despertar, decidió ir a ver a sus hermanos, pues a pasar de que los conocía hace poco, sentía que los conocía de toda la vida y los quería como si en verdad fueran sus hermanos.

Aquel pensamiento hizo sonreír, por primera vez sentía que tenia una verdadera familia, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez triste, pues recordabas a Shizune quien fue como una madre para el, y al recordarla, no podía evitar recordar a su "tío", aquel ser que lo había hecho sufrir tanto y que ahora, gracias a ambos ángeles, ya no podría tocarlo nuevamente.

Entro a la habitación, había alguien en la cama, creyendo que era el mayor, sonrió con malicia y se acerco con sigilo, tomo la sabana y la retiro de un golpe, retuvo el grito que pensaba lanzar a su hermano, pues, el que estaba en cama no era el, si no un pelirrojo.

-Ga... Ga... Ara... Arggg –nuevamente aquel dolor de cabeza que sentía cada vez que recordaba algo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El demonio abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con una mirada preocupada._

_-¡Ya ha despertado! –dijo Melchor a sus compañeros_

_Gaara se incorporo confundido, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, para luego mirar al mago que estaba cerca suyo_

_-Siento a verte lastimado –se disculpo Melchor –Pero no tuve alternativa._

_-¿Por qué no me acabaste? –pregunto el pelirrojo aun mas confundido –Yo los iba a matar_

_El casi mata a sus amigos y Melchor le pedía disculpas._

_-Por que no nos corresponde a nosotros el juzgar –le dijo Baltasar_

_-Además no lo hiciste –dijo Baltasar_

_Gaara los miro aun mas confundido, no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser como esos tres_

_-Tu herida ya a cerrado Dattebayo –dijo Melchor –Nosotros tenemos que continuar con nuestro viaje_

_-Los... Acompañare –dijo con seguridad, los tres lo miraron confundido –Lucifer me envió a matarlos y al no hacerlo, enviara a alguien mas_

_Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio_

_-Mi vida ahora les pertenece –dijo mientras se ponía de pie –Yo los protegeré_

_Melchor sonrió_

_-Tu vida no nos pertenece Dattebayo –dijo –Y si quieres venir con nosotros eres bienvenido_

_-Así es_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al escuchar el grito de dolor del rubio, el pelirrojo se levanto, sosteniéndolo

-¡Melchor!

-¿Melchor? –repitió Naruto recuperándose del dolor, como si nunca lo hubiera sentido -¿Quién es ese Dattebayo?

-Es... –dijo soltándolo

-¿Quién eres tu Dattebayo?

-El es Gaara... Un amigo –le dijo un recién llegado Deidara

-Es un placer Gaara-san –dijo el menor haciendo una reverencia –Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo

-Na... ruto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el infierno, Lucifer estaba furioso, Sasori, uno de sus mejores esbirros había perdido a manos del demonio traidor

-maldita sea!!!

Pero aun no perdida la guerra, aun no habían visto lo ultimo del príncipe del mal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke había citado a Naruto bajo el gran roble, estaba inquieto, ese día había decidido confesarle sus sentimiento, suspiro pesadamente.

-Ya llegue Sasuke-teme –dijo el rubio sonriéndole

-Llegas tarde Usuratonkashi

-No molestes Sasuke-baka, ya estoy aquí –dijo molesto

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que el rubio se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Para que me pediste que viniera Sasuke-teme?

-Bueno yo... –el azabache se sonrojo, lo que iba a decir era lo mas difícil que había dicho en su vida

-Sasuke estas sonrojado –dijo el rubio acercándose a el hasta el punto de chocar sus frentes –Pero no tienes fiebre Dattebayo

Sasuke aprovecho aquella cercanía para besar a Naruto en los labios, beso que el rubio en un principio le sorprendió, pero que poco a poco fue respondiendo.

-¡Suéltalo! –escucharon ambos antes de que Sasuke saliera volando chocando contra el gran roble, lastimándose

-¡Sasuke! –Naruto corrió asía el azabache preocupado de que algo le hubiese sucedido -¿Estas bien?

-Si... Le respondió débilmente, acusa del golpe, su silla se había destruido, pero milagrosamente a el no le había pasado nada serio

-Aléjate de el –escucharon nuevamente, ambos levantaron la mirada, encontrándose con una mirada seria.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba Gaara en su verdadera forma, sus alas extendida y la mirada de furia que le dedicaba al azabache le daban un aspecto aterrador.

-Gaara... –dijo el rubio sorprendido

-No lo repetiré otra vez humano –dijo el pelirrojo –¡Aléjate de el!

Naruto se levanto poniéndose entre ambos con una mirada que al demonio le recordó al rey mago

-Gaara... No lo lastimes Dattebayo

El pelirrojo no respondió, pero si guardo sus alas, si Melchor no quería que lo lastimara, pues nada podía hacer, el era un demonio puro, pero aun así tenia honor y había jurado su total obediencia a los tres ángeles de las navidades.

_Continuara..._


	10. El tiempo se termina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas: **SasuxNaru y un poco de SasoxDei

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia: **Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, de antemano pido disculpas si esto llega a ofender a alguien de cualquier manera, también contiene Rape (Violación)

**Capitulo 9.- El tiempo se termina**

-Un demonio –dijo Sasuke entre sorprendido y asustado

El Uchiha conocía algunas historias sobre aquellas criaturas infernales, seres sin sentimientos que disfrutaban de atormentar a las almas desdichadas que tuvieran la mala fortuna de caer en sus garras.

-¡Joven Sasuke! –aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ino y Deidara venían corriendo así ellos, pero algo le llamo la atención, ambos estaban rodeados por un aura blanca y sobre las cabezas de ambos rubios, volando sobre sus cabezas venia un ángel de pelo negro.

-Joven Sasuke –hablo Ino mientras lo abrazaba -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Naruto, mírame –le dijo con preocupación el rubio mayor, este obedeció -¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?

-Niichan –dijo el menor algo confundido –Hai... estoy bien, demo... Sasuke...

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa! –le grito con molestia Sai –Pudiste a ver a ese chico!

-Estaba demasiado cerca de Melchor –dijo como si nada el pelirrojo

-Que... ¿Que son ustedes? –pregunto el Uchiha algo confundido mirando a Sai y Gaara

-Joven Sasuke, ¿Puede verlos? Este asintió

-¿Y tu Naruto? –le pregunto Deidara

-Hai –respondió igual de sorprendido y asustado que Sasuke

-Tu... ¡¿Ves lo que provocas idiota?! –le grito aun mas molesto el arcángel

-Creo que tenemos mucho que explicar –suspiro pesadamente Ino

-Naruto –lo llamo Deidara –Ven con migo

-Demo...

-Obedece –El menor miro entre dudoso y preocupado a Sasuke e Ino pues no quería dejar al pelinegro solo.

-Ve, yo cuidare de el –le dijo la rubia sonriendo

Naruto suspiro y asintió para luego acercarse a su "hermano"

-Gaara, tu también

Sin embargo este ni se movió un músculo.

-Naruto

El menor comprendió lo que el mayor quería decirle, se acerco al pelirrojo y lo tomo de la mano, y le sonrió, todo esto para furia del Uchiha, que si no fuera porque no era capaz de caminar, ya se abría levantado y molido a golpes al demonio

Los tres se alejaron, dejando solos a Ino y Sasuke, sin olvidar a Sai, quien aun permanecía quieto.

-Ino... –la llamo Sasuke -¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué parece obedecer a Naruto? ¿Qué son ustedes?

-Deidara y yo somos ángeles de la guarda –comenzó a hablar la rubia –Yo fui enviada aquí para proteger a los que en este lugar habitan

-Di es verdad, ¿Por qué permitiste que mi madre y mi hermano murieran? –le pregunto dolido -¡¿Por qué dejaste que perdiera la capacidad de caminar?! –le pregunto con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza

-Gomen nasai joven Sasuke... Demo.. Yo nada podía hacer –le dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas –Dios quiso llamarlos a sus santa gloria...

-Es un Dios cruel

-No es verdad joven Sasuke –le dijo –Dios lo ama y...

-¡Si ese supuesto Dios me amara no me abría quitado a mi madre ni a mi hermano, no me abría dejado invalido!

-Eres un tonto mocoso –le dijo molesto Sai -¿Dices que Dios no te ama? –le pregunto -¿Con que fundamentos crees eso? –tanto Sasuke como Sai se dedicaron miradas de enojo , el arcángel prosiguió –Claro que te ama, mira a tu alrededor, tienes un hermoso hogar, gente se preocupa por ti, que te quiere, te envió a una de sus ángeles mas dulces, tienes una vida que muchos envidiarían, ¿Y aun así dices que no te ama?

Sasuke no contesto, tan solo apretó sus puños con furia, hasta el punto de lastimarse.

-Te ama mas de lo que piensas –prosiguió –Envió a tu hermano para que te ayudara a salir de ese abismo oscuro al que tu mismo te condenaste y aun mas, te envió a un ángel especial, uno cuya misión en esta tierra es hacer que los humanos recuerden y alaben a nuestro señor Jesucristo –dijo –El te ha enviado al ángel de las presentes navidades.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

Sai miro a Ino, como esperando a que ella respondiera.

-¿Recuerdas la historia de los tres reyes magos que llevaron presentes al niño Jesús cuando acababa de nacer?

-Si, ellos eran, tres reyes de oriente, sus nombres eran Gaspar, Melchor y Baltasar, después de darle sus presentes a Jesús desaparecieron de la historia

-Pues como todo humano envejecieron y murieron –dijo la rubia –Y al llegar al cielo se convirtieron en ángeles, en los ángeles que representarían esa fecha, la navidad

Silencio.

-El ángel de las presentes Navidades siempre fue el mas amable de los tres –dijo Sai –Perdono a un demonio y este se autonombro su protector –dijo –Muchos creen que es porque se enamoro de el.

La respuesta le cayo a Sasuke como un balde de agua fría.

-Naruto... El es...

-Así es, el es el ángel de las presentes Navidades

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Mi señor no recuerda mucho, perdió su memoria a causa de un cruel humano –le dijo –Además, ¿Le hubieras creído?

Sasuke bajo la mirada negando débilmente con la cabeza

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta

-Quiero ir a mi habitación Ino –dijo Sasuke

-Si joven Sasuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucedió para que este demente atacara a Sasuke? –le pregunto Deidara dedicándole una mirada de molestia a Gaara

-Bueno... El... Yo... Veras... Este...

-naruto, por Dios, dime, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me beso –dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojado

Deidara miro al menor, no sabia si aquello era malo o bueno o como se lo tomarían en el cielo, al enterarse que el ángel de las presentes navidades había sido besado por un hombre y que a juzgar por el rostro del menor, le había gustado.

-Estas... ¿Molesto niisan? –le pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-No... No estoy molesto al menos no con tigo –le dijo mientras miraba a Gaara con el seño fruncido

-Yo... ¿Crees que Gaspar y Baltasar se enojen con migo por eso? –pregunto en tono de culpa

-No creo, posiblemente se enojen con "OTRO" por lastimar a un CASI inocente niño

-Solo le deje en claro que no debía acercarse a Melchor –dijo Gaara como quien habla del clima

Deidara suspiro en tono cansado, definitivamente ese demonio no tenia remedio

-El ángel de la muerte me ha dicho que este lugar no es seguro y por eso, debemos irnos

-Demo.

-Es lo mejor Naruto –le dijo abrazándolo –Si nos quedamos aquí, todos los que en este lugar viven podrían salir lastimados o peor aun

-¿Oneechan también vendrá?

-No, ella tiene un deber que cumplir aquí, solo iremos Gaara, tu y yo.

-¿Sai no vendrá? –al principio el ángel de la guarda se sorprendió, pues en ningún momento le había dicho el nombre del arcángel, pero luego sonrió abrazándolo aun mas.

-Claro que el también vendrá –dijo alegre –Después de todo el es...

-Mi Guardián.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba en cama, deprimido y muy confundido, si bien sabia que al enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo estaba cometiendo "pecado", no le importaba, pero ahora, era diferente, se había enamorado de un ángel, un ser celestial sin pecado alguno, sintió deseos de llorar como no lo había sentido desde la muerte de su hermano y madre, no sabia, no sabia que hacer, así que decidió hacer lo que su madre le había dicho que hiciera en esos caso... Orar.

-Me sorprendes niño –aquella voz lo había tomado por sorpresa, asustándolo –Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬

El arcángel le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sai, soy un arcángel a quien se le confió el cuidado del ángel de las presentes navidades.

-¿Y?

-Vaya mocoso –suspiro –Yo que vengo a darte un presente como agradecimiento por ayudar a mi señor a recuperar parte de la memoria y tu me tratas así –dijo Sai fingiéndose dolido.

Sasuke comenzaba a dudar que el ser frente a el fuera verdaderamente un arcángel.

-Pero en fin –dijo Sai sacándolo de sus pensamientos al tiempo que le quitaba la sabana de manera brusca.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa maldito degenerado?!

-Que carácter –se burlo mientras comenzaba a tocarle las piernas

-¡Suéltame maldito degenerado!

-Quédate quieto –dijo mientras esquivaba manotazo tras manotazo, pero lo que no pudo esquivar fue una patada –Auch, pegas como mula mocoso –se quejo mientras se sobaba la mejilla

Sasuke se quedo de una pieza, lo había pateado, pero eso era imposible por que el...

-Nada es imposible –dijo Sai sonriéndole –La fe mueve montañas e incluso mas.

-Yo... Gracias.

-Yo no hice nada, fue tu deseo y enorme fe lo que te a salvado

Un enorme silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-¿Qué hiciste para que Gaara te atacara?

-Nada que te importe ¬//¬

-Algo debiste hacer niño

-No soy ningún niño ¬¬

-Lo que digas... Niño

-Hn.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto nuevamente –Por que Gaara no es de los que atacan nada mas por que si, a menos que se acerquen mucho a los ángeles de las navidades

-Nada que te importe –le dijo sonrojado

-Esta bien, no me digas –dijo sonriendo con malicia –Pero es una lastima, yo que pensaba decirte algunas cosas de mi señor, pero bueno... –dijo mientras se levantaba –Disfruta tus piernas

-Lo bese –dijo en un susurro

-¿Perdón?

-¡Dije que lo bese! –grito esta vez, Sai sonrió divertido

-Ya veo por que Gaarita te ataco –se burlo –Se puso celoso de ti –dijo –En fin, una promesa es una promesa –dijo sonriendo -¿Qué quieres saber de mi señor?

-Todo, quiero saber todo de el

-Lo siento pero no puedo contarte todo sobre el –dijo con una media sonrisa –Pero si puedo contarte un pequeño secreto

-¿Cuál? –pregunto algo dudoso

-Deidara y Gaara se llevaran a Naruto hoy

-¡¿Qué?!

-Este lugar ya no es seguro para mi señor –dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en un punto inexistente –Hace un poco Vimos a Sasori, uno de los sirviente de Lucifer cerca de aquí, si Gaara no lo hubiera detenido... A estas alturas seguramente el ángel de las presentes Navidades estaría en manos de el.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Es parte del trato –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Tu respondiste mi pregunta y yo te conté algo sobre mi señor.

Ahora si que Sasuke estaba sorprendido, ¿No se suponía que a los ojos de Dios y ángeles, lo que había hecho se consideraba un pecado?

-Pero... Te he dicho que lo bese... En los labios... A el, un ángel

-¿Y?

-¿Eso no es lo que llaman pecado?

-Niño tienes mucho que aprender.

-No soy un niño –le dijo molesto

-Dejaras de ser un niño cuando comprendas que es un pecado y que no-dijo mientras se levantaba –Seguramente Deidara y Gaara ya se abran llevado a Naruto

-¡No! –grito levantándose de la cama, aunque algo tambaleante –No dejare que se lo lleven

-Para tu potro niño –le dijo el arcángel mientras lo obligaba a sentarse –Te diré a donde se lo llevaron si tu me respondes otra pregunta

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué sientes por mi señor?

Sasuke lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, vaya que el arcángel era directo.

-Po... ¿Por... Que me preguntas eso? O///O

-Curiosidad –dijo sonriéndole con un poco de picardía –Además, Si tu respuesta es la que creo podré fastidiar a cierto demonio por un rato.

Sasuke sudo gotita, definitivamente ese sujeto estaba loco

-¿Me dirás? –interrumpió sus pensamientos Sai –Mira tengo prisa

-Lo amo –dijo Sasuke de pronto y muy sonrojado, Sai sonrió -¿Me dirás a donde lo llevaron?

-A un día y medio de aquí, hay un pequeño pueblo –comenzó a hablar –Ahí hay un orfanato el cual es cuidado por un ángel de la guarda llamado Hinata

-¿Por qué se lo llevaron a ese lugar?

Sai suspiro pesadamente

-Por que el tiempo se esta acabando –dijo con algo de melancolía

-¿Acabando? –repitió -¿Para que?

-En la tierra todos están comenzando a olvidar –suspiro –Están olvidando a nuestro señor Jesucristo, a nosotros los ángeles, a Dios –dijo –Son pocos los que aun recuerdan gran parte, pero solo los que tienen a un ángel, como es tu caso, niño –Sasuke gruño nuevamente, odiaba que le dijeran niño –El ángel de las presentes navidades fue enviado para evitar eso, pero sucedieron algunos imprevistos y si su misión no se concreta antes del 24 de diciembre... No abra nada mas que hacer –suspiro –La humanidad caerá en manos de Lucifer, para siempre

-¿Y como lo evitara Naruto?

-Cuando sea la hora, la verdad se descubrirá

-¿Es decir que no sabes? ¬¬ -le pregunto molesto

-Es decir que no te lo puedo contar –dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa

Los dos guardaron silencio nuevamente, el Uchiha se levanto, se dirigió a su closet parara sacar ropa y cambiarse.

-No te preocupes por el –le dijo Sai –Deidara a pesar de no ser un arcángel es fuerte, no por nada es la mano derecha del ángel protector, uno de los tres principales generales del cielo –hizo una pausa –Aunque de quien debes preocuparte en verdad es de tus "cuñados" –Sasuke lo miro sin entender –Los ángeles de las navidades, ellos son como hermanos y digamos que el ángel de las navidades pasadas es un tanto... Celoso cuando de sus hermanos se trata, además de que Gaara esta "prendado" a mi señor –sonrió con burla

-No me importa quien se interponga –gruño con molestia

-Tienes suerte de tenerme de tu lado –dijo divertido por la actitud del Uchiha –Mira que los arcángeles encargados de la protección de los ángeles de las navidades somos muy protectores con nuestros señores, pero yo te estoy dando carta blanca, ¿Verdad que soy un amor?

-Hn

-En fin, espero que puedas llegar a tiempo

-¿Cómo sabré donde es el lugar correcto?

-Lo sabrás... Si tu fe y amor son lo suficientemente fuertes, lo sabrás –dijo para luego desaparecer

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, saco la ropa que usaría y cerro el closet, definitivamente no se daría por vencido y ahora menos que nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto, no estés triste –le pidió Deidara –Se que querías despedirte de Sasuke pero era mejor así.

Naruto tan solo suspiro, ambos iban en una carroza conducida por Gaara, algo que no le agradaba del todo al ángel de la guarda pues no confiaba en el demonio, pero no tenia alternativa.

-Demo... Niichan

-Naruto, comprende que tenemos que cumplir esta misión o sino todos sufrirán un destino horrible

-Lo se niichan Dattebayo, aun así, me hubiera gustado despedirme de Sasuke, el a sido de las pocas personas que...

-No pienses en eso ahora Naruto –le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Las cosas malas, siempre debes dejarlas en el pasado, recordarlas solo te lastiman

-Lo se niichan... Demo... Yo... no quisiera dejar a Sasuke después de que esto... Termine –dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Lo amas, cierto? –Naruto asintió

-¿Es malo que yo lo ama siendo el un hombre Dattebayo? –pregunto un poco preocupado a causa del silencio del mayor.

-No, no es malo –le respondió –El amor nunca es malo, por que Dios siempre nos a enseñado a amar, por ello el amor no puede ser malo, o visto como una aberración, pues es el regalo que Dios nuestro señor nos dio, no importa si ese amor implica a personas del mismo sexo –concluyo con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio niichan? –Deidara asintió -¡Arigato! –dijo abrazándolo, el mayor correspondió el abrazo

-De ahora en adelante Naruto, lucha por ese sentimiento, lucha para proteger a Sasuke...

El silencio se apodero del lugar, de pronto, Gaara se detuvo

-Gaara, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Deidara asomando la cabeza

-Esta aquí –le dijo al tiempo que bajaba del carruaje

-¿Esta aquí? –repitió Naruto -¿Quién?

-Sasori –dijo Deidara abriendo la puerta y saliendo –Gaara, llévate a Naruto, yo me encargare de esto

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo volviendo a subir, a el nada le importaba lo que le pasara al rubio, su única prioridad era y seguiría siendo Naruto.

-Niichan... –dijo preocupado

-No te preocupes, no me sucederá nada –le dijo sonriendo –Es mejor que se marchen, aun queda mucho camino que recorrer

-Demo...

-¡Que se larguen! –les grito, esto sorprendió al menor pero no dijo nada.

Gaara volvió a poner en marcha el carruaje, esta vez, a gran velocidad.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí –dijo Sasori mientras salía de los arbustos -¿Acaso te perdiste angelito?

-Sasori –gruño por lo bajo Deidara –No permitiré que te acerques al ángel de las presentes navidades.

-Ya lo veremos angelito, ya lo veremos.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizergchan: Hola!!! Espero que les gustara el capitulo nn esta dedicado a Kimi y Hikari, espero les gustara preciosas nn


	11. Capitulo 10 ¿El adiós es para siempre?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas: **SasuxNaru y un poco de SasoxDei

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia: **Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, de antemano pido disculpas si esto llega a ofender a alguien de cualquier manera, también contiene Rape (Violación)

**Capitulo 10.- ¿El adiós es para siempre?**

Sasuke salio de su habitación, asustando a todo aquel que lo veía, pues la impresión de ver caminar al hijo del señor del castillo después de 10 años era para desmayarse

-¡Ino! –la llamo el Uchiha, al verlo, la rubia quedo impresionada.

-Joven Sasuke... Usted esta... –La mujer no pudo evitar abrazarlo y llorar de alegría, aquel pequeño que tanto quería estaba caminando, Después de tanto tiempo, Dios escuchaba sus rezos

-Ino –la llamo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –Necesito que ordenes que me preparen un caballo.

-¿Un caballo? –repitió incrédula –Pero Joven Sasuke, usted no sabe montar...

-¡No me importa! –dijo comenzando a desesperarse –Un caballo es lo mas rápido que hay para alcanzar a Naruto –Ino comprendió la desesperación de su pequeño niño, aunque ese niño ya había crecido, sonrió –¿Ino, tu sabes a donde se lo llevaron verdad? –ella no respondió -¡Contesta!

-Nada tengo que decirle joven Sasuke –dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Sai ya se a encargado de eso.

-¿Tu lo sabias no es así? –la rubia asintió -¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada por detenerlos?!

-Gomen nasai joven Sasuke... Demo, Naruto le pidió a Sai que lo ayudara para que volviera a caminar... Y el accedió por que usted fue de gran ayuda para que el ángel de las presentes navidades recobrara parte de su memoria

-Ino...

El ángel lo miro a los ojos, suspiro

-Seguramente están cerca de llegar con Hinata

-¿Por qué es tan importante que Naruto llegue con Hinata?

-Por que el tiempo se termina

-El tiempo, el tiempo, ¡¿Es lo único que saben decir?! –grito molesto

-Usted no comprendería joven Sasuke –le dijo calmada –Hinata ayudara a Naruto a completar su misión...

-¿Y que pasara cuando la termine?

-El... Tendrá que regresar al cielo

Aquella notita le cayo como un balde de agua fría a Sasuke, no, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, se separo lentamente de la rubia, ira donde Naruto así tuviera que irse caminando.

-Yo lo llevare –dijo Ino para supresa del menor, el la miro sin entender –Pero tenemos que apresurarnos, estoy seguro que están cerca del pueblo

-Pero es día y medio de camino

-Gaara esta con ellos y a diferencia de Deidara, el si puede utilizar sus alas –dijo –Lo que significa que el viaje se les hará mas corto

-Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo y vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara cayo al suelo por cuarta vez, estaba tan exhausto que difícilmente podía moverse, trato de levantarse pero le resultaba imposible, busco con la mirada la espada que el ángel protector le había dado, la cual estaba unos metros lejos de el, miro a Sasori el cual sonreía con malicia, parecía que solo jugaba con el.

-Me decepcionas Deidara –dijo el ojirojo –Yo creí que te había enseñado bien –dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba del cabello, lastimándolo –Es increíble hayas logrado ser la mano derecha de Tsunade con lo débil que eres

Con su mano libre, Sasori comenzó a acariciar al rubio, primero, en el rostro para luego bajarla y comenzar a acariciar su pecho por debajo de la ropa

-Tienes una piel muy suave –dijo con malicia –A pesar de que eres un muerto andante –dijo para luego besarlo.

Deidara se removió bruscamente, intentando separarse, pero lo único que logro fue que el pelirrojo le arrancara la camisa de forma salvaje.

-¡Suéltame! –le grito

-Lo siento mucho angelito –dijo mientras se deshacía de los pantalones del rubio –Pero esta vez no voy a dejarte ir... Esta vez si cobrare mi premio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tienes miedo Melchor? –le pregunto Gaara, pues el rostro del rubio estaba oculto en su pecho.

-Es que estamos muy alto Dattebayo –dijo al tiempo que se aferraba mas al pelirrojo

El demonio lo miro por unos segundos, para después regresar su mirada al frente, hacia unas horas habían dejado el carruaje para evitar que Sasori les siguiera, reemplazando este medio de transporte por las alas del pelirrojo, cosa que a Naruto le deba un poco de pavor, pues nunca se imagino que cruzaría los cielos en los brazos de un demonio.

Un antiguo recuerdo cruzo por su mente, se vio a si mismo acompañado de dos ángeles con vestimentas coloridas, los tres volaban felices alrededor del pelirrojo, el cual, aunque no sonreía, parecía estar contento de estar con ellos.

Ante este recuerdo, Naruto sonrió y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Gaara, este al sentir la mirada del ojiazul también lo miro.

-Recuerdo cuando Baltasar, Gaspar y yo volábamos a tu alrededor Dattebayo –dijo sonriendo

-Fue cuando ustedes tenían poco de haberse convertido en ángeles –dijo el pelirrojo -En esa época lo máximo que los arcángeles me dejaban acercarme al cielo eran las rejas

-Por eso Nosotros nos escabullamos para estar con tigo –sonrió –Hasta que Miguel nos descubrió y se lo dijo al ángel protector y Gabriel y estos no tuvieron otra alternativa que dejarte pasar como favor especial a nosotros

Después de eso, ambos guardaron silencio por largos minutos

-Me alegro que ya recuperaras la memoria... Melchor –el rubio le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Nuevamente los dos se mantuvieron en silencio

-Gaara yo... Acerca de Sasuke...

-Ya casi llegamos –lo interrumpió bruscamente y es que no quería oír la confesión del rubio, pues sabia que esta lo lastimaría y mucho –Pronto llegaremos con Hinata

-Crees que Sai y Deidara estén bien Dattebayo

-... Si... No te preocupes por ellos... Son fuertes y sabrán defenderse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke miraba el paisaje sin mucho interés, al final, había tenido que ceder ante Ino si quería que esta lo ayudara, por lo que en ese momento, ambos viajaban en un carruaje, por suerte, este era ligero y rápido, por lo que dejaba al Uchiha un poco mas tranquilo... Solo un poco... Muy poquito en realidad.

-No se preocupe Joven Sasuke –hablo Ino por primera vez desde que salieran del castillo –Llegaremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori salio del cuerpo desnudo de Deidara, se alejo un poco de el para admirar su obra, sonrió con satisfacción.

-Realmente me divertí mucho angelito –le dijo un sabiendo que este no le respondería –Aunque me hubiera gustado mas "jugar" con tu verdadero cuerpo

Sasori se acerco nuevamente a Deidara con intenciones de besar sus hinchados y lastimados labios, pero algo lo golpeo alejándolo de su victima.

-Aléjate de el maldito demonio

-Ah, Sai eres tu –dijo Sasori molesto al verse interrumpido

-Miserable –gruño Sai al ver el estado en el que Deidara se encontraba

-¿Y ese vocabulario Sai? –se burlo el pelirrojo –No es propio de un arcángel como tu

-Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste –dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada

-En otro momento será –dijo –Por ahora me despido –dijo para luego desaparecer

El arcángel se apresuro a auxiliar a su compañero, quien realmente estaba muy mal, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo, sus labios están rotos, tenia rastro de lagrimas secas.

-Deidara, responde, Deidara

-S-Sa... i... Don... De... Na-ru... Gaa

-Shh... Descansa –le dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de la mano –Tranquilo Deidara todo estará bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ino, ¿Por qué te detienes? –le pregunto molesto Sasuke

-Onegai Joven Sasuke permanezca en el carruaje –le dijo para luego internarse entre los árboles.

A pesar de la petición de la rubia, Sasuke bajo del carruaje y la siguió, la escena con la que se encontró, fue algo que no se esperaba.

Deidara se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando, tan solo cubierto por la capa de la rubia, a su lado se encontraba Ino con lagrimas en los ojos, tratando de despertarlo y junto a esta se encontraba Sai tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia diciéndole que el solo se había desmayado.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto el Uchiha con lo que ambos ángeles se dieron cuenta de su presencia

-Joven Sasuke le dije que se quedara en el carruaje –dijo la ojiazul con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto? –les pregunto ignorando el regaño -¡Respondan!

-Seguramente Gaara se lo abra llevado y a estas alturas ya se encontraran en su destino –le respondió Sai

-Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos –dijo el azabache comenzando antes de ser detenido por Sai

-Ino y tu se quedaran a cuidar a Deidara, yo iré solo –le dijo con seriedad

-Ni hablar –dijo molesto Sasuke –Yo iré por Naruto

-No me obligues a dejarte invalido nuevamente niño –le dijo amenazante –Y a ver como le haces para ir con mi señor.

-Así sea arrastrándome... Iré con Naruto –dijo mirándolo a desafiante

Ambos comenzaron una guerra de miradas, finalmente Sai suspiro pesadamente dando a entender que se rendía.

-Esta bien... –dijo desviando la mirada para ver a Ino -¿Puedes encargarte de el tu sola?

-Si... Lo llevare al castillo para curar sus heridas

Sai tomo la espada que Tsunade le había dado a Deidara para posteriormente acercarse a Sasuke, lo miro unos segundos para luego hablar.

-En ese caso... –Sai se acerco a Sasuke y lo tomo en brazos (al estilo recién casados)

-¡Suéltame bastardo! –le grito mientras se removía

-Quédate quieto o de lo contrario no te llevare y no veras a mi señor -mágicas palabras, el Uchiha dejo de moverse.

-Tengan cuidado

-Tu también... Ángel Ino

Con estas ultimas palabras, Sai extendió sus alas y levanto el vuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori ya se encontraba se detuvo al sentir una presencia sumamente poderosa cerca de el.

-¿Quien es? –dijo molesto

De entre los árboles apareció un hombre de largo cabello plateado, ojos dorados, vestía una armadura romana, blanca con rojo, sus alas estaban extendidas, tenia una mirada extraña, pues, mientras los demás ángeles, (en general) tenían una mirada dulce, tierna o bondadosa, el la tenia fría, dura y sedienta de sangre.

-Así que... Tu eres el traidor –dijo carente de emoción alguna

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Zeryel...

-La mano... e-ejecutora d-de... Dios... –dijo el pelirrojo quien de pronto había sufrido un ataque de pánico y no era para menos, pues el arcángel frente a el pertenecía a la elite del ejercito blanco, la mano derecha del arcángel Gabriel y era conocido como la mano ejecutora de Dios por ser el que se encargaba de los Demonios que se atrevían a tocar a los ángeles de la guarda.

-Arcángel Sasori... O debería de decir... Demonio –sonrió de lado mientras daba un paso asía el

Sasori, por inercia retrocedió, lo que hizo sonreír al arcángel

-¿Me termes? -pregunto con burla

Este no le respondió, en vez de eso, dio media vuelta dispuesto a huir, pero no llego lejos, pues apenas dio unos cuantos pasos choco con alguien, haciendo que cayera al suelo, levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos plata

-Debes mirar por donde vas -dijo la recién llegada, una arcángel de largo cabello rubio, vestía de manera parecida a Zeryel, solo que con los colores invertidos, en sus manos traía una balanza, en uno de los extremos de esta una pluma blanca, ella era Alexiel, la hermana melliza de Zeryel y conocida como el juicio de Dios.

-Te tardaste en aparecer hermana -le dijo el peliplata sonriendo, ella no le respondió

-Antiguo Arcángel Sasori -comenzó a hablar el Juicio de Dios -Se te acusa de traicionar a Dios para unirte a Lucifer, matar humanos y otros pecados mas -hizo una pausa -Además de atreverte a mancillar un ángel... ¿Como te declaras? -aquella pregunta, mas sonó a burla que a otra cosa.

-Alexiel no se por que siempre preguntas lo mismo -dijo un tanto cansado el peliplata -Si ya conocemos la respuesta

Ella solo lo miro unos instantes para luego regresar la mirada al pelirrojo, Zeryel suspiro, conocía la respuesta, ella era la representación de la justicia y así fuera al mismo Lucifer, lo juzgaría de la misma manera.

-¿No respondes? -le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura del pelirrojo –Bien... En ese caso...

-¡¡Argg!! –grito el pelirrojo de dolor pues la mano de la rubia se introducía en su pecho

-Veamos... Que es lo que dice tu corazón –dijo al tiempo que sacaba su mano en la que había una pequeña esfera roja, la cual coloco en su balanza, la cual se inclino del lado de la esfera –Culpable...

-Ya era hora –dijo Zeryel acercándose a ambos mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-Espero que encuentres paz a donde vas –dijo la mujer ajándose del pelirrojo, su sentencia estaba por ser cumplida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Sasuke a Sai

-Miembros del ejercito blanco –respondió.

-¿Ejercito blanco?

-Son los encargados de pelear con los demonios –dijo –Ellos están bajo las ordenes de Gabriel... Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué dos miembros del ejercito blanco están aquí? –dijo –Amenos...

-¿Amenos?

-Que estén buscando a Sasori... Si es así... Que Dios tenga misericordia de el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me alegro que estén a salvo –dijo una joven de cabello corto negro azulado y de ojos blancos, vestía un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, aparentaba tener unos 21 años de edad.

-¿Tu eres Hinata? –pregunto Gaara, ella asintió

La chica miro al rubio que dormía placidamente en los brazos del pelirrojo

-Mañana será el día –dijo la mujer –Hasta entonces será mejor que descanse... Sígame por favor

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Melchor? –le pregunto Gaara mientras seguía a la chica por unos pasillos

-Yo... Bueno... Eso solo lo puede saber el ángel de las presentes navidades –dijo un tanto tímida

EL pelirrojo la miro de mala gana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai y Sasuke llegaron a su destino a media noche, si el Uchiha estaba cansado por el viaje, Sai estaba exhausto, pues había volado lo mas rápido que podía lo que se le dificulto un poco si agregamos el hecho de que llevaba una pesada carga (XDU)

-Apresúrate, tenemos que encontrar a Naruto –le dijo Sasuke en tono de orden

-Claro... Como... Tu... Nada... Mas... Fuiste... El... Pasajero...

-Deja de protestar y muévete ¬¬

-Ya... Voy... ¬¬ -dijo molesto –Mocoso...

-Ya te dije que no me llames así copia barata ¬¬

-Te llamo como se me de la gana –dijo ya recuperado –En todo caso, la copia barata serias tu ¬¬ ni-ño... En fin, anda muévete

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata y Gaara se encontraban en los jardines del orfanato, a esa hora todos los que la habitaban se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños.

-La noche esta demasiado tranquila –menciono Hinata –Demasiado... Triste

-Un antiguo ángel a caído, es normal que sientas esa tristeza –le dijo Gaara con seriedad –Seguramente es obra de la mano ejecutora de Dios.

Hinata bajo la mirada mientras dibujaba una cruz sobre su pecho para luego juntar sus manos sobre este y comenzar a orar por esa alma desdichada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué es tan importante que Naruto vea a esa tal Hinata? –le pregunto Sasuke de pronto

-Por que ella es el ángel de inocencia, la encargada de cuidar a los niños –dijo –Anteriormente ella era la que prestaba ayuda a los ángeles de las navidades para las personas recordaran lo que sucedió hace ya tantos siglos

-Hn –Sai sonrió

-No te preocupes, Hinata no es tu rival... Y aunque lo fuera, dudo que mi señor le preste atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto la ojiblanca

-Tenemos visitas

-¿Enviados de Lucifer? –pregunto asustada

-No... Es Sai y... Ese humano –esto ultimo lo dijo con molestia

-¿Ese humano?

-Hola –dijo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas, a su lado Sasuke que veía con furia al pelirrojo

-Sai-kun –dijo la chica sonriendo –Me alegra que estés bien, ¿Dónde esta Deidara-kun?

Sai bajo la mirada

-El... Sasori... lo

-Vilo –termino la frase Sasuke, como consecuencia, Hinata se dejo caer de rodillas comenzando a llorar

-Así que... La victima de Zeryel fue Sasori –dijo el demonio con una sonrisa macabra.

-Si sigues riéndote de la desgracia de otros el que seguirá eres tu –le dijo Sai

Gaara lo ignoro pues estaba demasiado ocupado asesinando a Sasuke con la mirada para prestar atención a lo que el arcángel decía.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto? –le pregunto Sasuke en tono seco

-**Melchor** esta dormido –le respondió el demonio en el mismo tono.

Sai prefirió no meterse en la pelea de esos dos y se acerco a Hinata para tranquilizarla, pues la mujer lloraba desconsolada por la noticia recibida.

-No te preocupes –le dijo mientras la abrazaba –El estará bien, es fuerte –le sonrió mientras secaba sus lagrimas –No por nada es el segundo de Tsunade.

-Si... Tienes... Razón...

-Bueno... Ahora, ¿Podrías darnos un lugar para dormir? –le pregunto –Estoy realmente cansado y mis alas me están matando

-C-claro –le respondió la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Muchas cosas habían tenido que pasar los reyes magos para llegar a su destino, pero con ayuda de aquel demonio pelirrojo, lo habían conseguido, por fin estaban frente una bella mujer, la cual, se encontraba un pequeño bebe dormido en un humilde pesebre cubierto y tras de ella un hombre un tanto mayor, los tres se acercaron._

_-Ofrezco este incienso que este incienso a Dios... Que eres tu –dijo Naruto colocando un hermoso recipiente frente al pesebre_

_-Y yo al rey... Este oro –dijo Gaspar colocando un pequeño cubre repleto de oro._

_-Y yo al hombre... Le ofrezco la Mirra –dijo Baltasar colocando un hermoso recipiente_

_Después dar sus ofrendas al mecías y de responder las preguntas de Maria, los tres se fueron desapareciendo de la historia para siempre, pero aun así convirtiéndose en leyenda_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente salio al jardín a tomar aire fresco, miro el cielo con una sonrisa, por fin recordaba tota su vida antes de reencarnar entre los humanos.

-Al fin te encuentro dobe

-Sasuke –dijo para luego correr y abrazarse del pelinegro por el cuello -¡Te dije que si podías caminar Dattebayo!

-Tenias razón dobe –le dijo sonriendo mientras correspondía el abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí Dattebayo?

-¿No quieres que este aquí dobe?

-Claro que si Dattebayo!!! –dijo inmediatamente –Demo... Yo...

-No te preocupes usuratonkashi –dijo para luego besarlo.

-Cof, cof –la voz de Sai interrumpió la romántica escena -¿Interrumpo?

-Si ¬¬

-Me alegro –dijo molesto Gaara quien se encontraba al lado de una sonrojada Hinata

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto molesto el Uchiha

-Eh... Bueno... es... que... –tartamudeo la mujer.

-Pronto será el momento –dijo Gaara por Hinata

-Es verdad –dijo Naruto -¿Podrían darnos unos minutos Dattebayo?

-Claro... –dijo Sai arrastrando a Gaara del lugar, seguido por la chica dejándolos solos

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Sasuke

-Es momento que cumpla mi destino Dattebayo –dijo con un poco de tristeza –Demo... Antes... Yo... Naruto ahorro palabras besándolo con deseo y pasión

-Naruto.. Yo...

-El amor nunca es malo, por que Dios siempre nos a enseñado a amar, por ello el amor no puede ser malo, o visto como una aberración, pues es el regalo que Dios nuestro señor nos dio, no importa si ese amor implica a personas del mismo sexo –dijo repitiendo las palabras del rubio mayor –Eso fue lo que Deidara-niichan me dijo y yo lo creo dattebayo.

Sasuke sonrió para luego cargarlo en brazos.

-¿Sasuke?

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Sasuke –ambos se besaron nuevamente

Ese día se fundirían en uno, demostrándose todo el amor que ambos sentían

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No debimos dejar solo a ese humano con Melchor! –dijo molesto Gaara

-Tranquilo –le dijo sai –Ellos tienen derecho a estar un momento juntos... Después de eso tendrás a Melchor por la eternidad –aquel comentario pareció calmar al pelirrojo.

-Yo... ¿Creen que se correcto?

-No veo por que no Hinata

-Demo...

-No existe ley alguna que diga que dos personas del mismo sexo no puedan amarse, no importa que se trate de un ángel –Gaara gruño molesto

-Demo... Me parece muy triste que tengan que separarse

-Si...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la habitación en la que los dos ángeles y el demonio se encontraban

-Estoy listo –dijo el rubio

-Entonces vamos Ángel de las navidades

-¿A dónde lo llevaras?

Ninguno de ellos le respondió, tan solo siguieron a Hinata al jardín, se coloco en el centro frente a Naruto y una luz los cubría a ambos

-¿Qué están haciendo? –le pregunto Sasuke a Sai

-Ahora lo veras

A ambos les aparecieron hermosas alas blancas, del lado de Naruto aparecieron sus hermanos, los cuatro levantaron vuelo, para luego hacer que el cielo resplandeciera tanto que cegó a todos, en ese momento, algo extraño sucedió, en los corazones de todos, un calor como no habían sentido hacia mucho tiempo, comenzó a quemar sus pechos, las personas comenzaron a abrazarse y tratarse como hermanos... La misión del ángel de las presentes navidades estaba cumplida.

-Se ha ido... –dijo Sai

Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas

-Podrás verlo de nuevo... –Sasuke miro con sorpresa a quien le hablaba, Gaara lo miro con seriedad –Si llevas las enseñanzas de Dios a los corazones de tus hermanos, ten por seguro que lo veras de nuevo –dijo para luego desaparecer

-Yo también tengo que irme... –le dijo Sai

-¿Es verdad lo que ese demonio me dijo?

-Si –le respondió para luego desaparecer

Sasuke miro al cielo, tan azul como sus ojos, lo había decidido, viajaría por el mundo para llevar la palabra de Dios, y así, algún día, encontrarse nuevamente con Naruto.

**Fin...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Lamento la demora, espero les haya gustado el fic nn

YoukoSaiyo: Prometemos traerles el final del príncipe de los piratas el domingo bye


End file.
